ELLE SSN: FIN ALTERNATIVE
by KaoriSolaris
Summary: Chapitres alternatifs d'ESSN à partir du chapitre 16 jusqu'au chapitre 22. Que du lemon, que de l'humour, que du fluff, sans tomber dans le cucul. Rated M.
1. Chapter 16: L'éclosion des bourgeons

**ELLE : STARRY, STARRY NIGHT – FIN ALTERNATIVE**

_**Disclaimer**__ : Je possède un esprit lemoné grâce à Matthew Mc Fadyen (merci Matthew!) et un idéal masculin (merci Edward. Merci beaucoup!). _

**Chanson du chapitre** : I'm yours de Jason MRAZ.

*************

**ATTENTION!**

**Ceci n'est pas la vraie fin de la fic. C'est seulement une version alternative, totalement exempte de drama et qui ne comporte que du fluff, du chapitre 16 et des autres chapitres jusqu'à la fin. Rated M pour le LEMON.**

*************

**Ch 16** : **L'éclosion des bourgeons**

Elle avait beau avoir bu trop de ponche et avoir le goût d'alcool, elle n'en restait pas moins délicieuse. Elle avait cet arrière-goût de je-ne-sais quoi qui la rendait exquise. Je ne m'en lassais pas! Au contraire, ce baiser fruité suscitait en moi un appétit d'ogre. Encore! Encore!

Très vite, notre baiser s'approfondit et je me sentis plonger dans les profondeurs de l'inconnu. Quelque chose me pressait, j'avais envie de plus. Si nous n'avions pas été au beau milieu d'une pièce remplie de dizaines de personnes, je lui aurais sautée dessus en arrachant ses vêtements sans vergogne et je l'aurais faite mienne encore et encore jusqu'à ce sa voix s'éteigne à force de crier mon prénom. Mais je ne pouvais pas la kidnapper comme Alice! … Quoique… Si? Elle s'appuya sur mes épaules et gémit doucement contre ma bouche. Quel beau son! _Refais-le pour moi_! Je fus exaucé lorsqu'elle s'exécuta en me pressant contre elle. Ses doigts parcouraient délicieusement mon échine et malgré la chaleur qui s'était diffusée dans tout mon corps, ma peau se couvrit de chair de poule à son contact. Pendant une seconde seulement, je me demandai si j'avais pensé tout haut avant qu'elle ne se jette sur mes lèvres, tout aussi insatiable que moi. Emmett se moquerait sûrement de moi car c'est elle qui avait pris l'initiative mais je n'en avais cure. J'avais tant attendu ce moment!

[**Note d'auteur : passez ****Tired of Waiting**** de Green Day et voyez les paroles**.]

Elle se détacha en soufflant doucement sur mon visage. D'accord, BJ avait un peu bu mais elle m'aimait! Elle m'aimait! Rien que ces mots suffisaient pour me rendre fou de bonheur. J'aurais même été prêt à danser la macarena tellement j'étais heureux! Je caressai son visage tendrement. Ses prunelles chocolat luisaient singulièrement, reflétant sûrement le désir que j'éprouvais à ce moment-là. Nous n'avions pas besoin de mots pour nous exprimer. Nos gestes parlaient pour nous. Ils suffisaient amplement à faire passer nos émotions.

J'entourai sa craquante petite bouille de mes mains en appuyant mon front contre le sien. Elle semblait si fragile! J'étais perdu. Je lui appartenais corps et âme. Toutes les autres filles pouvaient bien essayer d'attirer mon attention, je n'avais d'yeux que pour elle. En comparaison, elle les surplombait toutes.

Pourquoi m'avait-elle choisi, moi parmi tous les autres? J'étais susceptible, fier, cynique. Je faisais difficilement confiance aux gens et je ne me laissais pas approcher au point que ma mère m'appelait souvent son "lapin sauvage"… _Lapin sauvage, lapin sauteur, lapin_…Je n'avais rien pour moi. Je ne croyais pas dans mon physique, j'étais le premier placé pour savoir que c'était éphémère. On ne pouvait pas fonder tous ses espoirs sur sa beauté car c'était comme pour les fleurs, on se fanait. Alors, pourquoi moi? Alors que pratiquement tous les autres garçons de la fête l'avaient invité à danser avec eux, c'était moi qu'elle avait choisi pour partenaire. Moi seul! TILT. Oh et puis… pourquoi tout gâcher avec ces tergiversions? J'avais mieux à faire en ce moment. Comme reconquérir ses lèvres douces… J'étais un sacré veinard! Et je comptais bien en profiter!

Souriant aussi béatement que moi, elle colla son visage contre mon cœur qui battait la chamade comme un fou. Elle me serra fort contre elle en évitant de trébucher et nous restâmes ainsi, dansant un slow, coupé des autres par notre petite bulle personnelle.

Comme pour m'assurer qu'elle ne disparaîtrait pas dans un rêve, je ne cessai de caresser ses cheveux et de parcourir son dos. _Pourquoi Alice lui a fait enfiler cette robe? Elle est trop sexy pour son propre bien! _En effet, BJ avait les épaules découvertes et je n'avais jamais remarqué comme elle était bronzée! **[Photo de la robe de Bella dans mon profil.]** Je n'arrivais pas à m'en détacher les yeux. J'avais envie de me pencher un peu plus et de la goûter. J'étais sûr qu'elle avait aussi bon goût que sa langue. Et si mes doigts échappaient à mon contrôle, j'étais certain qu'en poussant un peu les bretelles, je pourrais goûter la chair tendre et ferme de ses seins durcis par le désir. Il suffirait juste que je me baisse. Juste un peu. Et que mes mains accomplissent leur rôle sans fléchir. Ce serait d'autant plus facile qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge… Oh mon Dieu! Pas de soutien-gorge! Alice était-elle donc inconsciente? A quoi pensait-elle en l'habillant ainsi? Ne pensait-elle pas qu'il y avait plein d'hommes ici qui devaient sûrement être en train de fantasmer allégrement sur BJ? Moi-même, je m'imaginais en train de lui arracher prestement ce bout de tissu pour lécher et aspirer goulûment sa succulente et opulente poitrine. Je rêvais de la pousser sur un lit et de plaquer ma bouche sur tout son corps pour n'en rater aucune parcelle, de lui immobiliser les bras au-dessus de sa tête tremblante des plaisirs que je lui infligerais sans lui laisser la possibilité de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un poil, pour finir par la faire me supplier de la prendre enfin. Je serais violent mais tendre, ce serait fort mais elle hurlerait de plaisir. Nos deux corps en sueur s'uniraient dans une symbiose parfaite et nous atteindrions notre paroxysme en même temps… Je m'interrompis dans mes rêveries. J'allais devoir prendre une douche glacée ce soir encore. A moins que… J'étais sûr que BJ sentait mon érection douloureuse - c'était impossible de rater un truc aussi dur et aussi prêt à exploser au moindre frottement - contre elle mais elle ne faisait aucune remarque. _Edward, arrête de te biler. Tu le vois bien que ça lui plaît. Et son sourire coquin…_ Oh oui, je ne pouvais pas le louper. Je n'avais plus honte. Je voulais qu'elle sache ce qu'elle provoquait chez moi, qu'elle sente l'emprise qu'elle avait sur moi. Elle se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds et chuchota à mon oreille :

« Edward, moi aussi, j'ai envie de toi. »

Et pour achever de me rendre complètement fou, elle me mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et m'en lécha l'intérieur. Mon Dieu! J'étais à deux doigts de la prendre dans mes bras et de la porter à l'étage! Un mot de plus et je perdais mon self-contrôle. Heureusement, j'avais encore un zeste d'emprise sur moi-même et me contentai - difficilement - de savourer à satiété son parfum.

Je serais resté dans cette position avec elle encore longtemps si Alice n'avait pas surgi de nulle part, pris le bras de BJ et ne l'avait entraînée avec elle. Tout ça en même pas une minute, sans que je ne puisse défendre ma prise. Bouche bée, j'assistai impuissant à l'enlèvement de BJ par ma sœur. _C'est trop fort, ça. J'arrive à éloigner d'elle ces abrutis et c'est ma sœur qui me vole BJ,_ maugréai-je. Râlant toujours, je me servis un verre en attendant leur retour. Je discutai un peu avec Emro, qui me racontait des anecdotes sur ce qu'il s'était passé pendant que j'étais dans ma bulle avec BJ. Apparemment, Mike, le blondinet qui avait tanné BJ pour une danse s'était fait rosser par Tyler, le copain d'une fille qu'il avait eu le malheur de draguer. Et Rosalie avait pratiquement jeté dehors une amie d'Alice, Victoria, pour avoir mis les mains aux fesses d'Emmett. Quand Emmett disait qu'elle était une lionne, ce n'était pas du vent, après tout! Je savais que j'aurais dû leur faire partager mon bonheur mais j'étais encore dans les nuages! Je ne pensais à rien. J'étais bien, j'avais juste envie de rire et de la retrouver. Je ne cessais de guetter furtivement les escaliers en attendant.

Cinq minutes passèrent et je commençai à m'inquiéter, ne les voyant toujours pas revenir. Je bus une dernière gorgée avant de me mettre à leur recherche.

Je montai directement dans la chambre d'Alice. [**AN : Je sais, le chapitre commence exactement de la même manière mais à partir de là, ça va changer et tout le long, vous retrouverez des petites similitudes.]**

C'était la première fois que monter ces escaliers me semblait aussi long. Pourtant, je les enjambais quatre à quatre presque en courant mais c'était comme si je montais un escalator qui lui, descendait. Lorsque j'ouvris enfin la porte de la chambre d'Alice, c'était à peine si je n'avais pas le souffle court. Les filles étaient là, debout au centre de la pièce et Alice tenait les mains de BJ en sautant comme un ressort en en criant à tue-tête tandis que BJ secouait la tête, d'un air désolé. Lorsqu'elle me vit, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

« Edward », souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Si ma sœur n'avait pas été là, j'aurais couru vers elle et j'aurais conquis sa bouche tentatrice. Mais tout ce que je pus faire à ce moment précis, c'est m'avancer d'un pas timide, fermer la porte derrière moi et tendre les bras vers elle. Elle se précipita dedans et m'enserra fort.

« Hé oh, vous n'êtes pas tous seuls. Je suis encore là, moi, intervint Alice en passant sa main devant mon visage.

- On ne risque pas de l'oublier sinon ça fait belle lurette que j'aurais déshabillé ton frère, répondit BJ.

Encore une fois, elle nous déstabilisa tous les deux, Alice et moi. Je la fixai intensément, tentant de déceler des traces d'ébriété et à mon grand soulagement, je n'en trouvai aucune. Elle se souviendrait, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était en pleine possession de ses facultés. J'aimais la BJ sûre d'elle et mutine, c'était sexy! Elle planta ses prunelles chocolat dans les miennes et ce fut alors comme si nous étions seuls au monde. Je n'entendais même plus le vacarme en bas et je n'avais pas remarqué le départ d'Alice. Quand est-ce qu'elle s'était éclipsée? Alors que je me posais cette question, elle prit mon visage à pleines mains et elle m'embrassa. D'abord tendre, son baiser gagna en ardeur et nos langues se mélangèrent goulûment. Je ne me lassai pas de la dévorer. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie, c'était de me fondre avec elle. Un instinct animal nous consumait tous les deux et d'une seconde à l'autre, je savais que j'allais arracher sa robe. Elle gémit contre mon visage et cela acheva de me faire perdre mes sens. Je grognai. De contentement, de plaisir, de bonheur.

Je plaquai son bas-ventre contre le mien pour lui faire sentir ce qu'elle provoquait et je sus qu'elle souriait. Ses doigts parcoururent mon échine, déclenchant des frissons sur leur sillage et je fus totalement perdu.

Elle se détacha de moi, ce qui lui valut une plainte. Sur l'instant, je me trouvais ridicule car je m'étais fait l'effet d'un chiot à qui on retire son os à jouer mais elle ne s'en offusqua pas. Au lieu de cela, elle me lança ce sourire taquin que j'aimais déjà et me pris la main. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'elle nous emmenait à ma chambre. _Y en a un qui va s'amuser cette nuit!_ Quiconque m'aurait vu alors m'aurait pris pour un imbécile heureux et il aurait eu à moitié raison: j'étais heureux! Elle ouvrit le chemin et je la suivis comme un petit toutou, main dans la main. Elle me menait littéralement par le bout du nez. Un peu plus et je tirai la langue en haletant et en remuant la queue… Quoique…

Enfin, nous arrivâmes dans la chambre. Je verrouillai fébrilement la porte pour être sûr que personne ne nous dérange. Dans le cas contraire, je l'aurais reçu à grands coups de pied aux fesses. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers mon lit suivi par l'animal que j'étais devenu à ce moment-là. Nous nous fîmes face dans un silence religieux. Tout à coup, j'étais nerveux. J'avais peur de mal faire, de m'y prendre comme un pied mais surtout j'avais peur que lui ne soit pas au rendez-vous. J'avais tellement passé de temps à le punir avec des jets d'eau glacée que je craignais qu'il ne me fasse faux bond. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de flipper encore plus car elle jeta ses bras autour de mes reins et ses lèvres se collèrent aux miennes, me faisant oublier jusqu'à mon nom et le lieu où nous nous trouvions. Nous tombâmes à la renverse et nous rebondîmes sur le matelas.

Un intrus tenta d'ouvrir ma porte et s'acharne dessus me faisant interrompre notre baiser fiévreux pour grogner en direction de la sortie. BJ s'esclaffa et en même temps, commença à frotter son corps, son bassin précisément, contre moi. _Y en a une qui aime que je sois sauvage_, remarquai-je, comblé. _Ben tu vas en avoir_, pensai-je avant de sauter sur sa robe. Tout à coup, elle se figea. J'en fis de même et je posai mon front contre le sien en prenant garde à ne jamais détacher mes yeux des siens :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu as un problème, BJ?

Elle rit nerveusement en rougissant et détourna la tête en faisant une petite moue.

- Non… non… rien, souffla-t-elle, à peine audible.

Je caressai sa joue tendrement. Elle releva enfin ses iris incandescents et une lueur passa fugitivement mais pas assez vite pour que je comprenne.

- BJ, tu es encore… vierge?

C'était bien moi, ça, de bégayer comme ça pour un simple mot. Elle ne répondit toujours pas, ne faisant qu'acquiescer craintivement. Je relevai une mèche pour l'écarter derrière son oreille. Elle inspira grandement en fermant les yeux et en souriant. Elle n'avait pas peur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. La douleur partira très vite pour laisser place au plaisir.

Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de dire? Je n'étais même pas sûr qu'elle soit vraiment prête. N'allions-nous pas trop vite? Nous venions à peine de nous ouvrir l'un à l'autre et j'allais lui faire ouvrir autre chose….

Je sondai son expression et sus qu'elle le voulait autant que moi.

- Je ne te ferai aucun mal, assurai-je en parsemant son cou de baisers enflammés.

- Je le sais, Edward. »

Après ça, elle répondit à mes caresses avec ferveur en s'arquant contre moi et en ondulant son corps de déesse. Bientôt, ses jambes graciles et souples me laissèrent me faufiler entre elles et je tâchai de ne pas l'écraser avec mon poids. Je sentis son pelvis contre la bosse de mon pantalon qui s'accrut encore plus sous l'effet du frottement. Elle appuya sur mon dos de toutes ses forces pour pouvoir danser frénétiquement contre moi. Nous gémîmes à l'unisson et elle commença à soulever mon sweat-shirt pour finalement le passer au-dessus de ma tête et le jeter négligemment sur le sol. Enfin, c'était le sien, de sweat-shirt. Elle passa ses doigts le long de mon échine et je soupirai d'aise. Jamais de simples caresses n'avaient provoqué un tel panel de sensations en moi. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi serein, en harmonie. Je me sentais véritablement chez-moi dans ses bras.

Mes mains se posèrent sur les bretelles de sa robe. J'hésitai sur ce que je devais faire. Devais-je la lui arracher? Devais-je la lui enlever délicatement même si c'était anti-sexy? Finalement, c'est elle qui résolut ce dilemme pour moi. Elle posa ses paumes sur les miennes et les fit descendre délicatement vers ses hanches. Petit à petit, ses épaules nues furent éclipsées par l'apparition progressive d'abord de sa nuque, que je goûtai comme un écolier avec sa sucette, puis de ses seins qui s'exhibèrent fièrement et avec raison.

Ils étaient exactement comme je les avais imaginés. Je les avais "tenus" en main mais son débardeur ne faisait pas honneur à de telles merveilles. Ils avaient une forme arrondie, tendant plus ressembler à deux pommes plutôt que des poires. Sans plus attendre, tel un serviteur en adoration, je me penchai sur eux et gaga, commençai à les lécher tout en les malaxant. Elle sembla apprécier grandement car elle rapprocher son entrejambe de mon engin en expansion. Je parcourus avec ma langue chaque courbe, chaque centimètre carré de sa poitrine opulente, me régalant de sa saveur sucrée si particulière à elle. Et doucement, je la soulevai en la tenant par le creux de ses hanches appétissantes et achevai de faire glisser sa robe. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un minuscule bout de tissu noir pour seul obstacle avant mon but ultime. Elle passa ses mains dans ma chevelure, mèche par mèche, me guidant dans l'exploration de son corps. Elle haletait doucement et ses gémissements, couplés à la dureté de ses tétons ne firent que m'exciter davantage. Je sus qu'il en était de même pour elle car je pouvais sentir une douce odeur s'exhaler de son intimité.

J'avais envie de la goûter, de savourer les délices qu'elle pouvait m'offrir mais je craignais de l'effrayer. Une partie de moi savait qu'il fallait que je me comporte en gentleman, que je sois doux et patient, mais l'autre, celle qui prédominait, voulait être bestial et la prendre violemment. Le combat entre ces deux voix fit rage quelques secondes avant que je ne me reprenne. Je me raisonnai rapidement, je voulais prendre soin d'elle. Je ne pouvais pas céder à mes instincts, pas maintenant.

Je reculai quelques secondes. Le temps d'enlever mon jean, je ne voulais pas être en reste. Elle m'observa attentivement, scrutant le moindre de mes mouvements. Ensuite, il ne me resta plus que mon caleçon. Je me rallongeai sur elle et nous nous admirâmes mutuellement. Je pris le temps de déguster chaque parcelle d'elle. Je savais que ce n'allait pas être du gâteau mais je voulais lui faire apprécier ces préliminaires. Elle devait se détendre et profiter de ces instants de calme avant la tempête.

Elle caressa doucement mon torse en le parsemant de baisers mouillés et combinés aux frissons qu'elle déclenchait avec ses doigts de fée, c'était divin.

Je commençai à faire de même avec sa nuque, en aspirant légèrement et j'alternai en l'embrassant partout avant de m'arrêter une dernière fois sur ses luxueux seins. Je descendis lentement mes doigts vers le bas. Elle était déjà prête et trempée pour moi. Sans réfléchir, j'arrachai le string qu'elle portait et le jetai au loin pendant qu'elle s'affairait à en faire de même avec mon boxer.

Nous étions maintenant dans le plus simple appareil mais je savais qu'elle pouvait encore être terrassée par la peur. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle regrette un jour d'avoir perdu sa virginité lors d'une fête avec une trentaine de personnes autour de nous. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas récupérer et c'était sacré, pour une fille. Je plantai mes yeux dans les siens et fut surpris d'y déceler seulement du désir, pas de la peur.

J'approchai mes doigts lascivement de son jardin secret. Elle me laissa faire en souriant.

« Je te fais confiance. Entièrement. De tout mon être. »

Moi, je ne faisais pas confiance à ma voix pour répondre. J'étais pratiquement sûr que si je le faisais, je croasserais lamentablement. Au lieu de ça, je plaquai ma bouche avidement sur la sienne en insérant un doigt en elle. Elle poussa un cri étouffé et elle ondula des hanches frénétiquement, cherchant à me faire m'enfoncer encore plus en elle. Malgré les lents va-et-vient que je fis, elle me fit comprendre qu'elle en voulait plus par ses suppliques rauques.

« Plus fort, plus profond, Edward. »

Jamais je n'avais pensé que l'entendre souffler mon prénom ainsi puisse être aussi érotique et excitant. Je fis pénétrer un autre doigt en elle et elle se mordit les lèvres. Mais j'en avais décidé autrement.

« Non, ne te retiens pas, Isabella. Je veux t'entendre. »

Elle relâcha ses lèvres et bientôt, ses gémissements furent remplacés par des petits cris. Ceux-ci gagnèrent en intensité et en volume. J'accélérai la cadence et soufflai à son oreille :

« Jouis pour moi, ma belle. »

Sitôt demandé, sitôt obtenu. Je sentis ses parois se contracter autour de moi tandis qu'elle exultait en criant mon prénom à l'infini. J'attendis qu'elle se fut calmée avant de lui refaire face, fier de moi. Sans que je ne m'y attende, elle se jeta sur moi en gémissant et en prenant mon visage à pleines mains. La chambre embaumait de l'odeur de nos deux corps ruisselants de sueur et sa peau moite appelait irrésistiblement ma langue. Sans aucune timidité, elle prit complètement mon émissaire et entreprit des mouvements qui menacèrent de me faire exploser dans la seconde. Je pris son poignet tout en caressant de mon autre main ses lèvres intimes :

« Es-tu prête pour moi? »

Elle garda le silence tout en pliant et écartant ses genoux. J'eus une vue imprenable sur son sexe glorieux. Je me penchai délicatement et me guidai en elle.

Elle grimaça mais rapidement, elle recommença ses ondulations et je pus donner mes coups sans me retenir. Nous haletâmes et gémîmes ensemble. Elle planta ses ongles dans mon dos mais sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, je ne ressentis rien. Tout au plus, cela eut pour effet de décupler l'intensité de mes coups de rein et nous atteignîmes notre paroxysme en même temps en criant nos prénoms respectifs.

Je me laissai retomber à côté d'elle, luttant pour retrouver mon souffle. Elle se redressa et s'appuya sur moi. Je souris d'emblée car je connaissais le regard qu'elle me lançait. Sans parler de son sourire mutin auquel j'étais sûrement en train de répondre de la même manière. Elle m'embrassa tendrement.

« Combien de fois pensez-vous pouvoir me faire crier votre nom monsieur Cullen?

Elle était déjà prête à remettre le couvert??? Si elle voulait jouer à ce jeu, elle allait perdre car je me proposais de m'arrêter que si elle me suppliait de la laisser…

- Mademoiselle Swan, vous apprendrez que je suis très endurant et c'est à vos risques et périls de me provoquer comme cela! »

****

Je me réveillai à l'aube en pleine forme, presque, et de bonne humeur. J'avais encore la veille et la nuit en mémoire et cela suffisait à me booster pour toute la journée. Surtout quand je savais qu'en ouvrant les yeux, la première chose que je verrais serait la forme endormie et complètement dénudée de BJ. Et je ne me trompais pas. Ce simple constat produisit son effet: j'étais gai comme un pinson mais il me fallait des forces pour compenser ce que j'avais dépensé cette nuit et pour ça, direction la cuisine!

J'étais tenté de réveiller BJ mais je savais qu'elle avait le sommeil aussi lourd qu'un éléphant. Je me levai donc prestement et ne fis même pas l'effort de marcher sur la pointe des pieds. Je marchai rapidement vers la porte après avoir enfilé à la hâte quelques vêtements et m'être pris les pieds dans les chaussures de BJ qui traînaient sur le chemin et m'engageai dans le couloir.

Je descendis dans le salon désert et pestai tout haut en shootant sur un gobelet en plastique qui se trouvait sur mon chemin :

« Et c'est qui qui va faire le ménage, hein? C'est bibi! Ah bravo!

Le verre alla buter contre le mur en face de moi pendant que je continuai de râler. La tête échevelée d'Alice émergea de derrière le canapé. Je sursautai, ne m'attendant pas à voir une grosse tâche noire débarquer dans mon champ de vision. J'avais toujours une sainte phobie des mygales depuis qu'à huit ans, Leah Clearwater s'était amusée à en insérer une dans ma boîte à goûter et j'étais le premier à fuir lorsque j'en voyais une. _Alice serait vexée si elle savait que je l'ai prise pour une araignée_, méditai-je, narquois.

- Edward! Arrête de crier! J'ai mal à la tête!

- Alice! Comment t'as fait pour te retrouver ici? Où sont les autres?

- Moins fort! Et arrête de tourner autour de moi comme ça, tu me donnes le tournis!

Je réalisai avec horreur que ma petite sœur avait la gueule de bois. Je m'approchai avec précaution, priant pour qu'elle ait encore tous ses vêtements sur elle et pour qu'il n'y ait pas de garçon avec elle derrière le divan. Sinon, il allait m'entendre! Et elle, je… Elle n'aurait plus qu'à se faire nonne! Nom d'un chien, c'était de ma petite sœur que l'on parlait! Avec soulagement, je constatai qu'elle était toujours habillée et qu'elle était seule. Je me laissai respirer. Je l'aidai à se relever. Ce qui n'était pas chose aisée car elle vacillait sur ses jambes et elle avait le regard brumeux.

- Alice, quand est-ce que la fête s'est terminée?

- Je ne sais plus. J'ai arrêté de regarder après 3 heures du mat. Je me rappelle juste les avoir vus partir. Et aussi Rosalie qui n'arrêtait pas de mordiller l'oreille d'Emmett et lui qui nous a fait un strip-tease. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui, tu sais!

- Stop, Alice! Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre ça!

Elle porta ses mains aux oreilles en grimaçant. Dans un autre contexte, ça aurait été comique à voir: on aurait dit une imitation d'un singe en train de faire le clown. Elle n'avait plus qu'à se balancer d'un pied à l'autre et l'illusion était parfaite!

- Edward, couina-t-elle.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Vas te préparer un café. Je commence à débroussailler cette jungle.

- T'es le meilleur des frères, Edward, dit-elle en posant un bisou sur ma joue avant de sautiller vers la cuisine.

- Je sais, petite sœur. »

Cette réponse présomptueuse me valut de recevoir un oreiller sur le nez sous les gloussements d'Alice. Même au réveil d'une fête arrosée, Alice arrivait encore à être énergique. Ca m'épatait autant que Bella qui me prenait pour son pouce en dormant. Oh là là, moi qui pensais avoir besoin de manger pour recharger mes batteries, rien que le souvenir de mon pouce dans sa bouche suffisait à mettre mon consul au garde-à-vous.

J'entrepris de ramasser toutes les bouteilles vides et verres en plastique pour les mettre dans un sac poubelle alors que j'entendais la machine à café fonctionner. Bruits d'armoire qui s'ouvre, de cuillères qui s'entrechoquent et Alice sirotait son café en faisant grincer lourdement une chaise. J'insérai un disque dans la chaîne pour me donner du courage et me laissai bercer par la _Rhapsodie hongroise n°2_ de Liszt. J'avais fini de jeter tous les détritus dans le sac et m'apprêtai à le sortir sur le trottoir quand j'entendis des pas dans l'escalier. _Après tout, personne ne mourra si le sac reste sur le palier_, songeai-je en refermant la porte d'entrée. Encore ensommeillée, BJ resta plantée dans le salon, complètement immobile telle une statue jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise enfin qu'elle n'était pas seule. En m'apercevant, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Sourire auquel je répondis radieusement de la même manière.

« Bonjour mon bel inconnu.

L'entendre dire "mon" me procura une sensation de bien-être entier. C'était la première fois qu'elle m'appelait ainsi et j'espérais bien que ce ne soit pas la dernière.

- De même ma petite dame, répondis-je en prenant mon meilleur accent du sud.

Elle éclata de rire tout en ramassant une peau de banane qui avait échappé à ma vigilance et me la tendit avec un plissement de nez lorsqu'elle aperçut le capharnaüm qui régnait derrière moi. Elle me lança un regard mi-désolé, mi-mutin et:

- Un peu d'aide, peut-être?

- Tu ne connais pas tous mes talents, chantai-je de ma voix la plus charmeuse.

- Alors, il va falloir que tu me m…

- Bella! Enfin tu es réveillée. Je t'attendais, coupa Alice en courant et en débarquant avec fracas.

- Pourquoi?

- Bella, Bella, Bella, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser t'en sortir comme ça? Raconte-moi ce baiser!

- Un baiser? Quel baiser?»

C'était dit de telle manière que j'aurais juré qu'elle ignorait vraiment de quoi ma sœur parlait. Mais la lueur qui passa dans ses prunelles ne m'échappa pas ni son clin d'œil. Malheureusement, j'étais certain qu'Alice avait aussi vu clair dans le jeu de BJ. Ou dans le mien mais elle se tut et un coup de klaxon dehors la fit sortir dans l'allée. Nous attendîmes que la porte soit complètement fermée et que les pas d'Alice résonnent sur le gravier avant de soupirer. Je n'avais pas honte de notre nuit, non, mais je voulais la garder secrète pour le moment. Je n'étais seulement pas prêt à partager BJ avec les autres. Je voulais que ce souvenir ne soit qu'à nous. Elle sourit brillamment et elle courut vers moi pour achever sa course en m'embrassant passionnément.

« Quel baiser, hein, me moquai-je.

- Ben oui, il y en a eu plusieurs à ce que je sache, s'esclaffa-t-elle doucement en se blottissant dans mes bras.

- Pas faux mais tu m'as foutu une grande trouille, tu sais. T'as un bon jeu d'acteur.

C'était vrai. Si je ne l'avais pas mieux observée pour être récompensé par son clin d'œil, la nausée qui avait commencé à m'envahir aurait possédé mon corps tout entier.

- Tu parles! Alice sait. »

Je la fis taire par un nouveau baiser fiévreux auquel elle répondit avec ardeur. J'étais toujours plus émerveillé et ébloui par ces contacts entre nos deux corps. _Je ne m'en lasserai jamais_, constatai-je alors qu'elle me serrait plus étroitement contre elle.

Alice revint alors et lorsque nous nous détachâmes enfin l'un de l'autre, elle nous observait en souriant.

« Je ne dirai rien pour le moment, mais vous avez intérêt à tout me raconter, surtout toi Bella!

- Comment ça, surtout moi, rétorqua BJ faussement outrée.

- Parce que je sais que même sous la torture, mon frère ne lâcherait rien », chanta-t-elle en sautillant vers sa chambre.

Nous la suivîmes des yeux puis, de connivence, nous éclatâmes de rire. Je pris plaisir à admirer les yeux brillants de BJ. Ils pétillaient et je sus qu'un jour viendrait où mon rêve deviendrait réalité. Sauf que ce jour-là, je ne serais assailli par aucun doute. Seulement de l'amour à l'état pur.

« Et si on allait se promener un peu?

- Bonne idée et puis, j'ai besoin de me changer.

- Pourquoi? Je la trouve très bien cette robe, moi.

- Oui mais… il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas pu retrouver et… (Elle se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds et murmura dans mon oreille) je ne porte pas de sous-vêtement en dessous.

Cette phrase eut le don de me rendre fou. Elle était nue sous sa robe! Je la pris par la main et en riant sans retenue, tels deux enfants qui sortent de cours pour aller en récréation, nous courûmes littéralement chez elle. La maison était toujours vide et je lui désobéis en ne l'attendant pas dans le salon comme je l'avais promis. Au lieu de cela, je la suivis directement dans sa chambre. La promenade pouvait bien attendre…

****

« Allez, rends-la moi, sauta-t-elle pour la énième fois pour atteindre mon poing levé.

- Non. C'est un souvenir, ris-je allégrement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux bien faire d'une culotte?

- Ha ha ha. Parle moins fort, BJ, y a des gens qui peuvent t'entendre!

- Qu'ils aillent voir ailleurs si j'y suis, s'exclama-t-elle en rougissant. Elle n'en tenta pas moins de sauter plus haut.

- BJ, tu ne comprendras jamais ce que ça fait pour nous, les hommes, d'avoir un sous-vêtement de leur petite-amie dans leur poche! C'est planant!

Elle se figea et ses prunelles chocolat s'ancrèrent dans mon regard. De rouge comme une tomate, elle avait viré au cramoisi, même si ses lèvres s'étiraient dans un énorme sourire radieux.

- Petite amie, interrogea-t-elle en posant sa douce paume sur mon cœur.

Je ne me laissai pas déstabiliser. C'était la première fois que nous discutions véritablement à propos de cette nuit. Et de ce matin. Et du début de cette après-midi.

- Oui. Petite amie, assurai-je rempli d'une fierté et d'un plaisir sans précédent.

Elle était à moi. A MOI! Et rien qu'à moi! Dans ma tête, il y avait un mini-moi en train de danser frénétiquement à en perdre la tête mais j'étais certain qu'il en était de même avec elle. Et j'en eus confirmation rapidement. Elle sauta à mon cou et ses bras me serrèrent contre elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu pensais? Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu m'aimes pour seulement m'avoir dans ton lit. Il va falloir que tu assumes tes mots, la taquinai-je tendrement.

Elle frappa mon bras, joueuse.

- Je crois plutôt me souvenir que c'est moi qui t'ai eu dans ton lit!

- Juste. Tu t'es joué de mon innocence!

- Hum? Innocent, toi, reprit-t-elle en faisant cette moue avec sa lèvre inférieure qui me faisait perdre tous mes moyens.

C'était une question rhétorique mais…

- Non, complètement corrompu par ton corps sublime, soufflai-je la voix rauque en ayant retrouvé mon sérieux. Corrompu par toi toute entière.

- Je n'en mène pas large. Tu me rends folle aussi, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Nous nous embrassâmes. D'abord tendrement puis passionnément.

- C'est juste malheureux qu'il m'ait fallu un coup d'alcool pour…

- Je sais mais ce qui compte, c'est le résultat, non, la coupai-je en posant mes doigts sur ses lèvres.

- Oui, mais quand même! J'aurais voulu être en pleine possession de mes moyens et… (Elle inspira un grand coup avant de relever ses yeux vers moi) Je t'aime Edward.

Ces quelques mots me firent l'effet d'une voile en train de se gonfler dans mon cœur et j'avais l'impression que je pouvais voler. Une brise nous berçait doucement et je me sentais seul au monde avec elle.

- Je vous aime encore plus Isabella Marie Swan.

Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains menues. Ses yeux brillaient étrangement comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer. Sa bouche tremblait légèrement et j'eus toute les peines du monde à finir ma phrase.

- Tu es toute ma vie maintenant.

Nous soupirâmes d'aise entre deux baisers. J'étais heureux, je me sentais complètement entier avec elle. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé vivre un tel bonheur. Nous restâmes plusieurs secondes le front collé l'un à l'autre, savourant le seul fait de se trouver ensemble. Rien ne nous entourait, tout n'était que silence.

Puis, je me souvins :

- Mais tu ne récupéreras pas ta culotte!

- Je vais te tuer, cria-t-elle en se lançant à ma poursuite.

- Attrape-moi d'abord! »

******************************************

**AN 1 : **_Je sais que vous auriez préféré que ce chapitre soit inséré dans la fic plutôt que l'autre. Que voulez-vous, je fais partie de ces gens qui pensent que les vraies histoires d'amour sont celles qui résistent aux épreuves et qui naissent dans le temps. Alors, pourquoi je vous livre ces chapitres alternatifs? Parce que dans un monde où je ne décide pas de la tournure de mes fics, c'est le fluff qui domine avec les Bisounours. Et aussi parce que j'aime cette autre fin possible._

**2 :** _Ce n'est pas fini! Il y a encore d'autres chapitres avec…et ils seront livrés quand j'aurais fini la fic (oui, oui, je sais, c'est sadique) avant de me tourner vers le point de vue de notre chère Bella._


	2. Chapter 17: L'anniversaire

**ELLE : STARRY, STARRY NIGHT – FIN ALTERNATIVE**

_**Disclaimer**__ : Je possède un esprit lemoné grâce à Matthew Mc Fadyen (merci Matthew!) et un idéal masculin (merci Edward. Merci beaucoup!). _

**Chanson du chapitre** : L.O.V.E. de Joss STONE

*************

« L'amour ne voit pas avec les yeux mais avec l'âme. »

William SHAKESPEARE, Songe d'une nuit d'été.

*************

**Ch17**** : ****L'anniversaire**

Nous étions en septembre. Cela faisait déjà un an que BJ était entrée dans ma vie et me rendait heureux comme un bambin. Un an! 365 jours seulement. Difficile d'y croire, pour moi, c'était comme si je l'avais toujours connue. C'était curieux comme l'on pouvait avoir cette sensation et ne pas s'en inquiéter. Comme si c'était normal! Une année entière s'était écoulée et durant laquelle il s'était déroulé beaucoup de choses quand on faisait le compte: ma petite-amie de sept ans (_la vache! Sept ans?!?)_ m'avait trompé sans vergogne avant de me balancer comme une vieille chaussette par texto, une nouvelle avait intégré notre journal et finalement, après s'être intégrée à tous, j'avais fini par succomber à mon tour à son charme. Elle était devenue ma douce et tendre moitié.

Depuis notre première nuit, nous passions pratiquement tout notre temps ensemble. Lorsque je n'avais pas cours, je me précipitais pour la rejoindre où qu'elle soit, même à son travail et j'allais jusqu'à assister à ses cours, rien que pour le plaisir de lui tenir la main sous la table ou sentir son pied se frotter contre ma jambe. Dans ces moments-là, je serrais le poing et retenais ma respiration pour ne pas gémir d'exaspération. Non, pas contre elle mais contre le temps qui passait trop lentement à mon goût. Et elle riait sous cape. C'était un spectacle ravissant à voir car son visage s'éclairait et ses yeux s'illuminaient. Ma récompense se trouvait dans le moment où elle se baissait et chuchotait doucement mais clairement : « je t'aime». Rien que pour ça, ma journée était merveilleuse.

Régulièrement, Emmett devait nous rappeler à l'ordre car nous n'étions pas seuls et que nous "aurions tout notre temps pendant les pauses pour nous sauter dessus", ceci dit avec une pointe d'humour et BJ rétorquait alors en gloussant qu'il était jaloux car "il serait dans le même état que nous si Rosalie était assise à côté de lui". Là, Emmett lui faisait de gros yeux mais loin de se laisser impressionner, elle soutenait son regard narquoisement et il finissait par abdiquer en soupirant tandis que nous retournions à notre contemplation silencieuse l'un de l'autre.

****

Depuis notre première nuit, comme la séparation avec elle était trop douloureuse, je la rejoignais chez elle. Je ne concevais plus de me retrouver sans elle, ne serait-ce que quelques heures, c'était douloureux. BJ était ma drogue et je ne pouvais littéralement plus me passer d'elle. Alors, le lendemain soir, j'étais passé par la fenêtre de ma chambre, j'avais glissé le long de la gouttière et j'avais couru toquer à sa fenêtre après avoir grimpé sur l'arbre adjacent de celle-ci. C'était drôle en y pensant, je n'avais jamais fais cela quand j'étais adolescent et là, alors que j'approchais de la trentaine, j'avais l'impression de me refaire une seconde jeunesse. Grâce à BJ, je découvrais l'adrénaline que vivait tout adolescent qui se respectait.

La trentaine… Je me souvins de mon dernier anniversaire, mes 26 ans…

_C'était avant la fête décisive d'Alice. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne fêtais plus mon anniversaire. Pour moi, ce n'était qu'un jour ordinaire qui marquait une année écoulée de plus. Vraiment rien de spécial en somme. Ma famille le savait depuis belle lurette et ne se contentait plus que d'un simple dîner avec un gâteau et une bougie, pour la symbolique. Je n'avais pas besoin de cadeau car j'avais déjà tout ce que je voulais, à part BJ, mais j'étais heureux comme ça. Cependant, BJ ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille et elle m'avait ce soir-là fait une surprise._

Je souris à cette évocation.

_La nuit était tombée particulièrement tôt, ce qui était exceptionnel vu la saison, et nous débarrassions la table après avoir englouti le savarin au chocolat qu'Esmé avait préparé. Esmé avait un don pour la cuisine, elle aurait pu faire une excellente chef si elle l'avait voulu. Néanmoins, nous avions véritablement bien mangé et la soirée avait été particulièrement joyeuse. Alice m'avait offert un polo tout simple, comme je les aimais même si elle avait choisi d'opter pour un Ruckfield (Note à moi-même: commencer à économiser pour ses futurs cadeaux), et mes parents m'avaient payé des places pour le récital de Lang Lang, un pianiste chinois dont j'admirais la technique. Avec un clin d'œil malicieux, ils avaient ajouté:_

_« Tu n'auras qu'à inviter Bella à t'accompagner, elle sera ravie d'y assister avec toi.»_

_Même eux s'y mettaient! J'avais levé les yeux au ciel, sidéré et là, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée avait retenti. Je me demandais qui pouvait bien s'amuser à venir à cette heure-ci et n'esquissais pas un geste pour bouger. Seule Alice bondit sur ses pieds et le portable dans une main, me prit le bras avant de me pousser vers la porte. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers mes parents, ils nous suivaient, sûrement curieux de voir de qui il s'agissait._

_« Allez, Edward! Dépêche-toi, petit papy! Tu ne vas pas le regretter!_

_Papy??? Je traînais effectivement des pieds mais… papy? C'était le pompom!_

_- T'as vu l'heure, Alice?! Il est neuf heures du soir! Ce n'est pas une heure décente pour sonner chez les gens, voyons, pestai-je, maussade._

_- Pfff… Tais-toi et ouvre! »_

_A contrecœur, j'exécutai son ordre et dus me pincer pour être sûr que je n'étais pas en train de dormir. Me piquer ainsi était devenu une habitude à force car BJ me surprenait toujours dans mes retranchements. BJ se tenait là, devant moi, un grand sourire pas du tout désolé aux lèvres. Elle portait un ravissant haut bleu qui épousait parfaitement ses formes en me donnant une superbe vue sur son décolleté, ni trop dévoilé, ni trop couvert et je succombais à ses courbes avantageusement soulignées par sa jupe. _[**Lien dans mon profil**] _Je ne me privai pas de laisser mes yeux parcourir sa silhouette de rêve et remarquai qu'elle rougissait._

_Mince! Je n'avais pas été très discret mais elle était tellement sexy! A croquer!_

_« Là, je suis bien content que ce soit mon anniversaire, soupirai-je._

_- Pourquoi, demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête et en fronçant les sourcils._

_- Parce que c'est bien rare que je puisse admirer tes jambes, chantai-je pour la taquiner. _

_Sa réaction ne se fit attendre car elle me tapa le bras énergiquement avant de rire aux éclats avec moi. Très vite, je me repris._

_- Mais BJ, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici à cette heure-ci?_

_Elle rougit et ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, elle sourit doucement en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre._

_- Tu m'accompagnes? Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose._

_J'acquiesçai, curieux. Après avoir prévenu ma famille que je sortais, je pris mes clefs et la rejoignis. Elle me fit monter dans sa voiture. C'était une Chevrolet Matiz rouge bordeaux flambant neuve. J'inclinai la tête, interrogatif._

_- C'est nouveau, ça! Depuis quand tu conduis?_

_- Ca, comme tu le dis, c'est mon petit trésor. J'ai travaillé dur pour pouvoir me l'offrir!_

_C'était étrange de l'imaginer au volant. C'était comme voir sa petite fille devenir une femme. Mais… voilà que je me mettais à penser comme un père! N'importe quoi. Je devais débloquer quelque part dans mon cerveau._

_- Je ne savais pas que tu avais le permis?_

_- Oh, ça fait longtemps. Mais je refuse que mes parents dépensent autant d'argent pour moi._

_J'avais approuvé de la tête. Cela ne m'étonnait pas. BJ était de nature indépendante et elle n'aimait pas se reposer sur une épaule. Il fallait vraiment que ses défenses tombent pour qu'elle laisse quelqu'un l'aider. Nous étions déjà sur la route depuis cinq minutes quand je m'aperçus que je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où nous nous rendions._

_- BJ, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes?_

_- Shh… C'est une surprise._

_- Mais je n'aime pas les surprises!_

_- Ha ha ha! Fais-moi confiance, veux-tu? »_

_Finalement, elle s'arrêta enfin. Je ne reconnaissais pas du tout l'endroit et cela m'inquiétait un peu. Je savais que c'était moi l'homme mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de ne pas être rassuré. Elle contourna la voiture et comprenant mon trouble, me prit la main et commença à me guider. Nous marchâmes une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de stopper. Et là, je sus. Nous y étions. _

_Nous étions perchés sur une plaine qui s'élevait au-dessus de la ville et cela donnait une vue à couper le souffle. En bas de nous, des milliers de points lumineux s'étalaient comme un tapis, dansant joyeusement comme des flammes vacillantes. C'était magnifique. Une légère brume flottait au-dessus des maisons, rendant le tableau un peu trouble et en même temps, magique. Je manquais de mots pour le décrire. Il fallait le voir pour comprendre ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là. _[**Lien dans mon profil**]

_« Referme ta bouche, Ed ou tu vas gober des moustiques! »_

_Je me tournai vers elle. BJ m'observait attentivement avec une expression que je n'avais que rarement vue. En temps normal, elle faisait de son mieux pour paraître le plus enjouée possible mais je décelais toujours dans ses yeux cette lueur triste qu'engendrait la solitude. Mais là… elle était complètement sereine. Je savais à ce moment précis qu'elle savourait à cent pourcents la vue, sans arrière-pensée, sans peur, sans inquiétude._

_« BJ, j'adore cet endroit. C'est vraiment… Je ne trouve aucun mot pour décrire ce que je vois! C'est superbe!_

_- Je le pense également. C'est mon endroit préféré ici._

_Elle s'allongea sur l'herbe. Je l'imitai aussitôt._

_- Je voulais partager cela avec toi, reprit-elle. _

_- Merci BJ._

_Je ne pouvais pas parler davantage car j'étais tellement ému que je ne faisais pas confiance à ma voix pour me porter. J'étais pratiquement sûr que si je l'avais fait, j'aurais croassé pitoyablement._

_- Bon anniversaire, Ed. »_

_Nous ne dîmes plus rien après cela. Nous demeurâmes dans cette position, admirant les étoiles et savourant cet instant. C'était comme si nous étions coupés de la ville, comme si nous étions perdus en pleine campagne. L'air tiède circulait et nous berçait et aucun son ne nous parvenait. Ni klaxon, ni bruits de voix ne troublaient notre quiétude. C'était le paradis sur terre! Nous étions en train de vivre un moment de complicité parfait. Et sa tenue était un plus. Vraiment, je n'avais besoin d'aucun cadeau car tout ce qui me rendait réellement heureux, c'était ce petit bout de femme qui était allongée à côté de moi._

_Elle tressaillit et sa peau blanche se couvrit de chair de poule. Sans réfléchir, je lui ouvris mon bras et elle vint se blottir contre moi. Comme ça, aussi naturellement que l'on respire l'air. Je ne me posais même pas de questions, c'était si évident! Comme si sa place était dans mes bras. Non, pas comme. Sa place était véritablement là._

_Finalement, une interrogation me vint à l'esprit :_

_« BJ, pourquoi tu as mis cette tenue en sachant qu'on allait crapahuter?_

_- Je n'ai pas choisi. C'est Alice», souffla-t-elle sur le même ton que moi en rougissant._

_Evidemment. _

Alice avait le chic pour jouer à la poupée avec BJ mais je ne m'en plaignais pas car le résultat était toujours époustouflant. Au naturel, BJ était une vraie splendeur que je ne me lassais pas d'admirer, discrètement mais stylisée à la Alice, elle était littéralement prodigieuse. Comme Alice l'aimait à le dire: elle ne rendait pas BJ belle mais elle dévoilait sa beauté et malgré tout ce que pouvait riposter BJ, j'étais totalement d'accord avec ma sœur. BJ ne se voyait pas clairement.

Lorsqu'elle me déposa chez moi, j'étais aussi rêveur qu'un collégien à son premier rendez-vous. Des anniversaires comme ça, j'étais d'accord pour en vivre tout le temps!

****

Lorsque j'avais frappé à la vitre, discrètement, pour ne pas alerter Laurent, BJ avait sursauté et en se retournant, son bras avait fait tomber tout ce qui était sur le bureau. _Ha ha ha, pas mal_, avais-je ri mentalement. Elle s'était levée alors, rougissante mais souriant jusqu'aux oreilles et s'était dirigée vers moi, avant de disparaître tout à coup de ma vue. Elle était affalée de tout son long sur le sol. Comment avait-elle réussi à se prendre les pieds dans son pantalon? C'était un mystère. Finalement, elle m'avait ouvert la fenêtre :

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à te moquer de moi ou je te laisse perché là ou tu es, avait-elle menacé.

- Je n'oserais pas », avais-je répondu le plus sérieusement du monde.

Elle avait levé les yeux au ciel, l'air de penser "C'est ça, c'est ça" mais elle avait ouvert le passage et au moment où j'allais m'y engouffrer, PAF!

J'avais posé mon pied là où il ne fallait pas et j'avais trébuché. Pour le coup, c'était BJ qui devait bien s'esclaffer, là-haut. La branche n'était pas bien élevée mais il n'empêchait pas que pendant quelques secondes, j'avais vu des étoiles danser autour de moi et mes sens étaient embrouillés. Comme si j'étais plongé dans une brume. Puis, peu à peu, j'avais émergé et alors, j'avais pu distinguer les yeux délicieusement chocolat mais inquiets de BJ:

« Ed? Tu vas mieux? Rien de cassé?

- Oui… Je crois. Je vais bien.

J'essayai de me relever mais j'étais encore étourdi par ma chute. Je retombai illico sur mon fessier.

- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, Ed. Tu n'aurais pas pu passer par la porte, comme tout le monde?

Comptez sur BJ pour vous enfoncer après une chute au lieu de vous réconforter. Elle aurait fait une mauvaise infirmière, c'était prouvé.

- Si mais vu l'heure, j'avais peur que ce soit déplacé, m'énervai-je.

Et moi, un mauvais patient. Vous pourriez croire que désormais, comme nous étions ensemble, nous serions différents, que nous ne nous chamaillions plus mais non, rien n'avait changé. Ce n'était pas plus mal, en somme mais quelquefois, c'était… étrange. Pas péjorativement. Non, au contraire. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi heureux et ce, malgré les différends que l'on avait souvent.

- Ed, sonne à la porte la prochaine fois. Que ce soit le jour ou la nuit, même à trois heures du matin, sache que je suis toujours heureuse que tu sois là, avait-elle soufflé tendrement.

Vous voyez? Je pouvais être enragé au point de tout casser, elle seule pouvait me calmer avec quelques mots. Je lui avais souri, apprivoisé. Elle m'avait pris la main et m'avait fait passer le seuil de la maison.

- Où est Laurent?

- Chez lui. Vu l'heure justement, il a fini le travail. »

Je pouvais pratiquement voir un sourire dans sa voix.

Nous nous étions affalés sur le canapé et nous avions discuté ainsi toute la nuit. Littéralement. C'est comme ça que j'avais pris l'habitude de rester avec elle toutes les nuits, après avoir affronté la réaction de ses parents. Je n'avais pas été impressionné par Renée; après tout, quelquefois, elle avait un comportement tel qu'on aurait pu croire que BJ était sa mère. Malgré son travail de commerciale, elle avait gardé son esprit d'enfant, à la fois ingénu et mouvant, un peu comme Alice. Lorsque BJ lui avait annoncé que nous étions un couple, elle avait crié à en ameuter le quartier et elle m'avait enlacé. Par contre, son père, c'était autre chose. Il ne s'était pas mis en colère, non mais il avait gardé le silence et ça, c'était d'autant plus angoissant. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris et sa figure s'était faite menaçante. J'avais été tenté de fuir et BJ, sentant ma panique, avait pris ma main dans la sienne pour me rassurer. Sauf que c'était la chose à ne pas faire car Charlie aussi l'avait remarqué. Il avait serré son poing droit. Là, j'étais bon pour l'hôpital, avais-je pensé en fermant les yeux. J'avais attendu de recevoir le coup mais rien n'était venu. A la place, lorsque j'avais recouvré la vue, j'avais fait face à un Charlie déprimé. Il s'était assis sur le canapé, le dos voûté et il boudait. BJ avait dû le réconforter et le rassurer en lui assénant qu'elle resterait sa petite fille, qu'il resterait l'homme le plus important de sa vie et que quoiqu'il arrive, elle l'aimerait toujours.

La situation pourrait vous sembler cocasse mais j'étais trop soulagé pour en rire parce que je savais que si Charlie avait suivi sa première vocation, il aurait fait un excellent shérif.

****

A l'approche de l'anniversaire de BJ, Alice surgit dans ma chambre un après-midi. Je venais de terminer enfin mon projet pour le travail et m'apprêtais à prendre ma douche. J'avais de la chance d'être encore vêtu, avec une sœur qui faisait irruption comme ça.

« Edward! Tu sais quel jour on est?

Je cogitai quelques secondes. Que se passait-il le 1er septembre? L'anniversaire des parents, non, ni celui d'Alice et encore moins le mien… Et celui de BJ ne tombait que dans deux semaines. Je ne voyais pas.

- Le premier septembre, mais pourquoi?

- Réfléchis, Edward, s'exclama-t-elle en sautillant comme un ressort.

J'avais beau retourner la tête dans tous les sens, ça ne vint pas. J'implorai alors ma sœur du regard.

- Ben alors? C'est l'anniversaire de Bella.

- Euh, Alice, tu te trompes, ce n'est que le 13.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite d'un air désolé.

- Gros bêta Edward, justement, il reste moins de deux semaines pour lui organiser une surprise-party!

D'accord, là, je comprenais mais … vraiment? C'était son intention? En aussi peu de temps? Je pouvais dire adieu à mon dîner romantique dans ce cas-là mais qu'importe, je voulais que BJ passe un bon anniversaire et quoi de mieux qu'une fête pour se sentir aimée? J'espérais que cela lui fasse oublier son dernier Noël et c'était une bonne idée.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai pensé à tout. Toi, tu n'auras qu'une mission, c'est de faire venir Bella à la maison.

- Chez nous? Pourquoi?

- Ah là là, que t'es distrait. Parce que je ne pourrai jamais décorer son salon et mettre les préparatifs sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte! Et occupe-toi de prévenir Emro! J'ai peur de tomber sur eux, nus, comme la dernière fois! »

Sur ces entrefaites, elle déguerpit comme une tornade pendant que je riais à m'en tenir les côtes en me rappelant de ce jour. A la place d'Alice, j'aurais aussi peur de revoir un tel spectacle. Ce jour-là, Alice devait rejoindre Rosalie à son appartement à cinq heures de l'après-midi pour aller faire du shopping mais Alice, fidèle à elle-même, s'était rendue de bonne heure chez elle. Impatiente et trépignante, elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de sonner et au lieu de ça, avec la clé qui se trouvait sous le paillasson, elle était entrée directement dans le salon pour faire face au couple en pleins ébats. Le désordre régnait autour d'eux, sans parler des vêtements éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce et eux, se trouvaient par-terre au milieu de tout ça dans une drôle de position. Apparemment, Alice avait crié à en percer les tympans de l'immeuble et elle avait eu du mal à regarder Emro dans les yeux après ça. Ca ne s'était arrangé que récemment, lorsque ces mystérieux coups de fil avaient débuté. C'était étrange, j'avais beau faire pour comprendre avec qui ou de quoi elle bavardait, elle faisait tout pour me le dissimuler, avec succès et j'étais frustré.

J'étais certain que BJ était dans la confidence car lorsque je les surprenais en pleine conversation, elles se taisaient immédiatement et changeaient de sujet. J'essayais de faire cracher le morceau à BJ mais elle tenait bon. Elle restait loyale envers ma sœur et même si c'était une qualité louable, ça me frustrait au plus haut point. Elle résistait face à mes chatouilles, face à mes suppliques et même à ma moue façon Alice. Mais je finirai par le savoir, m'étais-je promis.

Le lendemain, Alice avait tout prévu: Charlie et Renée reviendraient dans la matinée du 13, ils ne pouvaient pas revenir plus tôt car leur travail leur en empêchait et nous garnirions le salon avec les banderoles la veille. Esmé s'occuperait des boissons et gâteaux et Carlisle aurait sa journée de libre. Nous ne pouvions pas faire la fête le soir car les parents de BJ repartaient vers Houston dès le soir pour quelques jours avant de revenir – Alice refusait d'attendre et fêter l'anniversaire de BJ en retard car selon elle, cela perdait de sa symbolique - et aussi parce qu'il aurait été difficile de la faire venir le soir sans qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Cool, finalement, nous l'aurions, ce dîner. Je félicitai Alice pour sa mise en œuvre rapide et sortis me promener.

Je voulais profiter du fait que BJ se trouvait en cours pour acheter un autre cadeau pour son anniversaire. Quelques moins avant, nous étions passés devant un antiquaire et comme elle avait craqué sur une boîte à bijoux ravissante tout en refusant de se faire plaisir, j'étais revenu par la suite pour en faire l'acquisition. Je voulais la rendre heureuse. Mais maintenant, j'avais le sentiment que ce n'était pas assez. Je souhaitais lui offrir quelque chose en plus, qui ait une signification, pour elle comme pour moi.

Je déambulai longtemps sans trouver mon bonheur quand soudain, l'illumination me vint. Je l'avais enfin trouvé. Le pendentif parfait. En forme de cœur car elle le possédait entièrement et irrévocablement avec un diamant car mon amour pour elle serait éternel. [**Lien dans mon profil**]. Au moment où je payai mon achat, un grand sourire aux lèvres, la vendeuse, Bree comme le disait son étiquette, se pencha vers moi:

« Votre petite-amie va être heureuse.

- Je l'espère bien, répondis-je rêveur.

- Je suis sûre que si. Vous avez l'air vraiment amoureux! Comme c'est mignon, vous me rappelez mon mari. Il avait exactement le même regard que vous lorsqu'il m'a demandée en mariage.

- Ha ha ha, nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Cela ne fait qu'un mois, ris-je allègrement.

- Mais vous ne lui offrez pas moins qu'un diamant de chez Tiffany, ce n'est pas peu dire. Je vous parie que je vous reverrai dans les prochains mois. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer (après tout, elle n'avait peut-être pas tort) car elle me rendit ma carte bancaire et me tendit mon présent, emballé dans un superbe écrin. Nous nous saluâmes et je rentrai chez moi, pensif. _Je vous parie que je vous reverrai dans les prochains mois_…. Et pourquoi pas?

****

Fébrile et impatient, je décrochai le combiné et composai le numéro de BJ, priant pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien:

« Allô?

Elle avait répondu d'une manière enjouée et j'entendais derrière elle le bruit de fond de la télé. A l'évidence, je devais l'avoir dérangée en plein ménage.

- BJ, tu peux venir à la maison vite fait?

- Ed! Je ne peux pas! Mes parents vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre!

Ils étaient plutôt en route vers notre maison mais ça, je ne pouvais pas le lui révéler.

- Juste cinq minutes! T'as qu'à leur laisser un mot! »

Elle soupira puis raccrocha. Je savais qu'elle viendrait. Je la connaissais assez pour affirmer qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser quoi que ce soit aux personnes qu'elle aimait et encore moins à moi. Ca sonnait prétentieux et ce l'était sûrement, mais c'était vrai et j'étais réellement chanceux de vivre un tel amour ave BJ.

« C'est bon, il n'y a plus qu'à l'attendre.

- Cool! Billy, arrête de piocher dans les bonbons! Il ne va plus en rester, sinon, s'écria Alice en se dirigeant vers le coupable.

- Juste un dernier! »

C'était marrant d'assister à interaction de ma sœur, petit lutin sautillant comme une puce, face à un homme de la stature de Billy. On aurait pu croire qu'Alice serait impressionnée par sa taille massive mais au lieu de ça, c'est lui qui se faisait mener à la baguette. Après Emmett, c'était au tour de Billy de se faire mater. C'état hilarant!

Lorsque BJ passa le perron, elle ne s'arrêta pas ni ne marqua de pause et elle entra directement dans la maison. Cela faisait belle lurette qu'elle avait pris ses aises ici. Nous attendîmes que la porte s'ouvre avant de nous écrier:

« SURPRIIIIIIISE!

BOUM!

Comptez sur BJ pour sursauter, glisser et se cogner la tête contre la porte avant de se retrouver les fesses par terre, sous nos yeux médusés.

Ses joues rougirent et ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans une moue avant de s'ouvrir sur des jurons et des grognements. Elle se releva enfin et lorsqu'elle leva ses yeux vers nous, toute trace de mauvaise humeur avait disparu. Elle souriait, radieuse.

- Non! C'est pas vrai! Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là?

La surprise se peignait sur son visage. En fait, Laurent avait bien gardé le silence, déjouant mes pronostics. J'étais sûr qu'il lâcherait le morceau mais Alice avait parié le contraire. « Je sais qu'il ne le fera pas », avait-elle riposté énigmatiquement.

- Tu le vois bien, Bell's, on fête ton anniversaire!

Rosalie était visiblement amusée par la chute de BJ. Comme elle le répétait sans cesse, BJ lui rappelait l'innocence et la naïveté que l'on possédait, enfants. C'était une brise de fraîcheur dans notre quotidien. J'étais totalement d'accord avec elle et en même temps, elle réveillait en moi un instinct protecteur. J'avais besoin de me comporter comme son ange gardien car sa spontanéité et sa candeur pouvaient attirer des prédateurs bien plus dangereux que moi. BJ était pour moi ce que j'avais de plus précieux et je ne pouvais pas la laisser à la merci des autres.

- Comment vous avez su?

- C'est Doc qui nous l'a dit et on ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, tout de même.

Bien joué Alice! On ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'on le savait grâce à ses parents! Elle se serait doutée de sa surprise. C'était curieux comme je pouvais être le premier à instiguer ça alors que j'étais le premier à rejeter ce genre de choses et à les détester pour moi-même.

- C'est trop gentil à vous! Je suis si contente, s'émerveilla-t-elle en parcourant le salon et en admirant les décorations.

- Et ce n'est pas tout! Devine qui va nous rejoindre?

BJ me prit la main tendrement en se plaçant à côté de nous et ce faisant, son front se plissa, formant une ride que je m'empressai d'embrasser. Elle était si adorable! Elle me sourit amoureusement puis son visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle reposa ses yeux sur notre assemblée et elle sauta en tapant des mains. Merci Alice d'avoir déteint comme ça sur ma bien-aimée!

- Non? Vrai?

- Oui, tes parents vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Installe-toi, je vais te chercher à boire. »

Elle trouva un siège et la musique battit son plein. Lorsque ses parents arrivèrent enfin, BJ rayonnait littéralement de bonheur. Je fus heureux pour elle. J'avais bien accompli ma mission. J'avais hâte d'arriver au moment où elle déballerait ses cadeaux car je voulais voir sa tête quand elle découvrirait la boîte à bijoux et le pendentif. Oh oui, j'avais vraiment hâte.

Une chanson qu'elle appréciait particulièrement retentit et elle me prit la main.

« Tu viens danser?

Avait-elle vraiment besoin de demander ça? BJ était la dernière femme à qui j'aurais refusé une danse. Je pris sa main fougueusement et elle m'entraîna vers la piste. J'étais chanceux sur ce coup-là, c'était un slow. Je n'aurais pas besoin de sentir ses fesses se trémousser contre moi. Bon, je ne m'en plaignais pas vraiment mais là, si elle provoquait encore une réaction de mon corps, j'étais sûr de ne pas pouvoir la cacher.

Merci Alice de m'avoir fait porter ce pantalon en coton! [**Vous voulez voir la tenue qu'Edward porte? C'est dans mon profil**] Un jean, ça pouvait dissimuler une bosse malheureuse mais pas ça. Il valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable.

« N'aie pas l'air aussi soulagé, chéri.

J'écarquillai les yeux, abasourdi. Quelquefois, j'aurais pu jurer qu'elle lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et elle ne m'appelait comme ça que lorsqu'elle était dans un certain état d'esprit. De plus sa voix rauque ne trompait pas ni son regard obscurci par le désir.

- Que veux-tu, ton corps me rendra toujours fou, bébé.»

Ma réponse l'emplit manifestement de joie car elle m'embrassa passionnément en passant ses bras autour de mon cou avant de poser sa délicieuse frimousse contre mon cœur.

[**Musique de fond: ****This is home**** de Switchfoot. Lien dans mon profil.**]

Nous dansâmes, serré l'un contre l'autre. Je pouvais sentir à loisir le parfum de son shampooing. Je le humai à satiété mais ce qui m'enivrait le plus, c'était la sensation de ses bras autour de mes épaules et de sa tête contre mon cœur. J'étais à peu près calmé mais ce moment était plus intense que notre dernière danse. Pas physiquement, mais émotionnellement. Je me sentais en fusion avec elle, comme si nos âmes ne formaient plus qu'une. C'était comme si j'étais enveloppé dans un coussin, comme si je flottais. C'était le paradis.

****

Arriva le moment pour elle de découvrir ses présents. Nous nous assîmes tous autour d'elle pendant qu'elle s'acharnait sur celui d'Alice. Alice avait ses yeux qui brillaient comme deux petites étoiles et elle trépignait d'impatience: on aurait pu croire que c'était Noël pour elle. Finalement, elle ne tint plus et prit le cadeau des mains de BJ sous nos regards hilares :

« Hé mais…

- Laisse-moi faire, tu es trop lente! »

Elle le lui rendit moins d'une minute après et BJ ne contint pas sa joie.

- Je n'y crois pas! Où as-tu déniché une telle merveille?

Encore une fois, c'était une sculpture mais celle-ci était en pâte de verre. [**Lien dans mon profil.]**

- Un vrai Daum en plus! Ah, merci, Alice, s'écria-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. Merci, merci, merci, j'adore!

- Euh… Bella, peux … plus… respirer!

- Oups! Désolée. Merci Alice.

Elle admira la statue sous toutes les coutures mais j'étais curieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle représente, Bella?

Mon père m'avait pris de court mais je ne m'en formalisai pas. Les grands esprits se rencontrent, comme il le disait.

- Elle représente la naissance de Vénus. Enfin, pour être précise, la renaissance de Vénus. La partie rose, c'est Vénus et autour c'est le bronze qu'elle brise pour voir le jour une nouvelle fois. D'ailleurs, ça fait référence au mythe de la Venus de Milo car elle n'a qu'un bras. Je la cherchais partout, j'ai fait tous les magasins de Seattle mais sans succès.

Je pouvais en témoigner. Alice me traînant partout pour sa BD, c'était quelque chose mais BJ, c'était pire. Pire dans le sens où je ne pouvais même pas m'en plaindre car c'était toujours moi qui me proposais de l'accompagner. Saleté de jalousie! J'avais tellement peur que quelqu'un lui mette le grappin dessus!

- Comment tu as réussi à la trouver Alice?

- Tu sais bien que rien n'est impossible pour moi, voyons! N'oublie pas que j'ai mes entrées chez les Frenchies!

- Je t'adore, Alice!

Elles s'étreignirent puis Esmé et Carlisle lui firent passer leur cadeau.

- A notre tour, maintenant!

- Esmé, Carlisle, il ne fallait pas!

- Mais nous le voulions. Après tout, tu fais partie de la famille! Nous sommes une famille, affirma ma mère en nous regardant tous. Oui, tous, sans exception. »

Je sus que ces paroles rendaient BJ heureuse, plus que n'importe quel chose matérielle aurait pu le faire. Comme elle aimait le répéter, l'amour, il n'y a que ça de vrai.

Et sans avoir besoin de les regarder, je savais qu'il en était de même pour Emro et les parents de BJ. Nous étions une grande famille.

Nous attendîmes patiemment que BJ arrache le papier. Je ris intérieurement. _Si on ne la contrôle pas, Alice va finir par ouvrir tous les cadeaux pour BJ_.

Enfin, l'écrin fut dévoilé et il indiquait Swarovski. Ce nom me disait quelque chose mais apparemment, je ne devais pas trop être au courant car alors toutes les filles s'exclamèrent.

« AH!

La scène était comique à voir. Rosalie et Alice étaient pratiquement perchées sur l'épaule de BJ, penchant leur tête comme si cela pouvait leur faire voir plus vite ce qui se trouvait dans l'écrin et quand BJ l'ouvrit :

- OH!

Je ne réagis pas. Je n'avais strictement aucune idée de ce que c'était. Je ne voyais que les petites pierres qui scintillaient à la lumière du soleil. [**Vous, vous saurez. Lien dans mon profil.]**

- C'est magnifique. Vraiment, c'est … superbe! Merci Esmé et Carlisle. Merci vraiment du fond du cœur.

- Ca nous fait plaisir Bella. Essaie-le. »

Elle s'exécuta et je compris enfin ce que c'était: un serre-tête. Eh bien, je ne savais même pas qu'il existait de tels accessoires de luxe. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, le résultat était époustouflant. La couleur dorée du bandeau éclairait son teint de pêche et son visage et elle accentuait la profondeur et la beauté de ses yeux. BJ était simplement fabuleuse.

Alice lui attacha les cheveux, ce qui me chagrina grandement et en même temps, j'admirai les contours et les traits de sa figure fine. On pouvait croire que BJ n'était pas expressive mais en réalité, lorsqu'on la connaissait, on se rendait compte que c'était tout le contraire. Elle irradiait littéralement de joie et je m'en repaissais comme un agneau.

« Nous hésitions entre celui-là et l'argenté mais on dirait qu'on a bien choisi! Il te va à ravir, Bella.

- Merci du fond du cœur, je le porterai pour mon concours », promit-elle en rougissant.

Ensuite, ce fut au tour d'Emmett et Rosalie qui lui avaient acheté des partitions. _Faudra que je les lui emprunte_, songeai-je en feuilletant les pages du recueil de _Sonates_ de Beethoven. J'avais repéré certains morceaux que je voulais jouer.

Charlie et Renée avaient eux aussi un cadeau pour BJ, ce qui était nouveau pour elle car elle était plutôt habituée à de l'argent. Elle sauta de joie en constatant que c'était une édition originale de son livre préféré, les Hauts de Hurlevent. Ils avaient dû aller jusqu'en Angleterre profonde pour l'acquérir lors d'une vente aux enchères. _Oh là là, à côté de tout ça, mes cadeaux, ils risquent d'être tout petits_, paniquai-je. J'aurais dû faire des folies comme j'en avais l'intention et ne pas écouter BJ quand elle m'assénait qu'elle ne voulait pas que je me ruine pour elle. Comme si ça pouvait arriver!

Je ne fis pas attention à ce que Billy et Sam avaient apporté. J'étais trop stressé pour me détendre. Et fatidiquement, il ne resta plus que moi.

Mon cœur battait la chamade à tout rompre pendant qu'elle découvrait la boîte à bijoux. Une minute de plus dans cet état et je tombais en apoplexie. Enfin, tout le monde put voir ce que c'était.

« WOUAH!

C'était curieux! Contrairement à ce que je pensais, BJ n'avait pas réagi toute seule. Au lieu de ça, c'était tout le monde qui s'était exclamé de cette manière. Après tout, je n'avais peut-être pas fait fausse route, méditai-je, soulagé. Aucun son ne sortit de ma douce BJ après ça. Au lieu de ça, elle se leva et courut dans mes bras, m'embrassant passionnément. Cette réaction-là valait mieux que tous les remerciements du monde et encore plus lorsqu'elle me glissa à l'oreille, trop bas pour que les autres l'entendent mais assez clairement pour que je la comprenne :

« Je te remercierai comme il se doit ce soir, mon amour, susurra-t-elle.

Cette phrase seule, eut le don de me rendre fou de désir. Tout à coup, il me tarda que la fête finisse et que nous soyons seuls.

- Cette boîte est somptueuse, fils, comment as-tu eu cette idée?

Carlisle n'était pas le seul à se demander cela car d'un coup, toutes les têtes furent tournées vers moi.

- Eh bien, nous sommes passés un jour devant la boutique de l'antiquaire, en ville, tu sais, celle qui est tenue par Monsieur Stanley et BJ a craqué pour cette boîte à bijoux. Sauf qu'elle a refusé catégoriquement de se l'offrir alors voilà…

- Alors là, tu es digne d'être mon frère. Bien joué!

- Je le prends comment, Alice, me rebiffai-je, faussement outré.

- Et ça, c'est de ta part aussi, interrogea Emmett en montrant l'autre cadeau.

- Oui. Ouvre-le, BJ.

Comment vous décrire l'appréhension et l'adrénaline qui couraient dans mes veines alors là? C'était impossible de vous le faire comprendre sauf si vous aviez vous-même expérimenté ce genre de moment. Néanmoins, le cri de joie qu'elle poussa suffit à me remplir de bonheur absolu. Ca lui plaisait! Elle l'aimait! Tous admirèrent le collier mais moi, je n'avais d'yeux que pour elle. Elle resplendissait et à côté d'elle, la parure me paraissait fade. Rien ne pouvait l'égaler ou en caresser l'espoir. Le baiser que je reçus surpassa en intensité et en passion le précédent. Elle s'agrippa à mes épaules avec une force que je n'avais jamais soupçonnée et si nous n'avions pas été au milieu d'un salon rempli de personnes, je l'aurais prise tout de suite. Un toussotement me fit me détacher d'elle à regret. Nous étions tous les deux rouges mais un sourire béat se formait sur notre visage. Nous étions heureux.

- Je veux le voir autour de ton cou, cria Alice.

- Attends, je vais t'aider. »

Je soulevai délicatement ses cheveux soyeux et pressai le fermoir de la chaîne. Je caressai doucement son cou, ce faisant et avec fierté, je constatai que mes gestes ne la laissaient pas indifférentes car elle avait la chair de poule et elle respirait difficilement. Je rabaissai alors sa chevelure, non pas sans avoir déposé un rapide bisou sur sa nuque découverte qui la fit délicieusement tressaillir._ A moi, elle est mienne_, me délectai-je.

****

Rapidement, la fête prit fin car les parents de BJ devaient déjà repartir. Esmé proposa à BJ de dormir chez nous si elle le souhaitait mais je sus qu'elle refuserait. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on s'apitoie sur elle.

Après Charlie et Renée, Billy et Sam prirent congé de nous puis Emro.

Nous ne partîmes pas tout de suite, nous aidâmes d'abord mes parents à ranger et nettoyer le salon. Alors que je me trouvais dans le salon, je surpris une conversation entre ma bien-aimée, ma mère et ma sœur :

« Alors, Bella, tu as apprécié notre surprise?

- Oh oui, Esmé. C'est la première fois qu'autant de personnes sont réunies pour moi.

- La première fois? Tu n'as jamais eu de goûter d'anniversaire, étant enfant?

- Non. Nous étions toujours sur la route alors je n'avais pas le temps de me lier.

- Oh…

C'était exactement le genre de réaction que BJ fuyait. Elle était forte et indépendante. Elle n'aimait pas avoir l'attention sur elle.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'et vrai que mon enfance a été spéciale mais c'est ce qui fait que je suis là aujourd'hui et je ne me plains pas de ma vie. J'ai une famille aimante, même si mes parents voyagent autour du globe à longueur de temps, des amis formidables et un homme merveilleux que j'aime et qui m'aime en retour. Que demander de plus?

_Un homme merveilleux_… Ces mots me laissèrent rêveur. J'étais plus qu'heureux d'entre BJ déclamer son amour pour moi. C'était ça, le bonheur.

- Bella, tu sais, depuis que mon frère te connaît, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux. Je pourrais presque voir un nuage au-dessus de sa tête!

- Tu exagères!

- Non, pas du tout et je te remercie pour rendre mon fils aussi heureux.

- Merci Esmé et toi aussi Alice.

Je n'étais pas là pour le voir mais je savais que BJ était en train de rougir comme une pivoine et qu'elle était émue. Je fus attendri par cette image des trois femmes de ma vie en train de partager un moment d'émotion. C'était plus que ce que je pouvais demander. J'étais euphorique.

- Bon, ce n'est pas le tout mais je crois qu'il y a un certain homme en train de t'attendre. Tu devrais te dépêcher de le rejoindre.

- Vous êtes sûre? Je peux encore rester quelques minutes.

- Non, vas-y. Edward doit s'impatienter.

- D'accord alors j'y vais. Merci encore pour la fête et les cadeaux, c'était vraiment attentionné.

- De rien Bella, ça nous a fait plaisir. »

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la cuisine, ses yeux brillaient et elle sauta à mon cou, visiblement contente de me retrouver.

« Tu es prête à rentrer, demandai-je en caressant ses cheveux tendrement.

Je n'avais plus du tout envie de manger. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était profiter de ma BJ et passer une bonne soirée dans ses bras. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un repas somptueux ou qu'elle porte une robe chic, tout ce dont j'avais besoin, somme toute, c'était de sa simple présence car elle illuminait mes jours.

- Oui, allons-y. »

****

Nous ne fîmes pas rentrés depuis cinq minutes dans la maison que les vêtements virevoltaient autour de nous.

« Et Laurent, eus-je la lucidité de demander.

- Congé… Pas là, m'encouragea-t-elle à continuer mes caresses.

- Bien, parce que je ne tiendrai pas jusqu'à l'étage.»

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de gémir rauquement et de me déshabiller tandis que j'en faisais de même avec sa robe qui avait toute l'après-midi aiguisé ma vue en dévoilant peu ou pas assez sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me rendait fou! Je fis passer l'étoffe au-dessus de sa tête et nous plongeâmes dans les profondeurs… du canapé. [**AN: Désolée mais cette phrase m'a rendu folle**.]

J'admirai la moindre courbe, le moindre centimètre carré de BJ. J'étais en pleine dévotion devant elle. Elle était et serait toujours le soleil qui illuminerait mes jours et mes nuits. Elle était les mots qui donnaient sens aux chansons. Tous les mots. Les blanches, les noires, les croches, elle était tout ce qui rythmait ma vie. Elle était ma vie.

Sans un mot, elle fit passer sa jambe par-dessus mon corps et me chevaucha. Je l'entourai de mes bras tandis que doucement, elle se nichait dans mon cou. Elle caressa délicatement mon avant-bras, déclenchant une vague de frissons délicieusement euphoriques. Je me penchai, enfouissant mon nez dans sa chevelure soyeuse. Framboise et muguet, tout ce qui la symbolisait. Elle huma avec contentement et elle se serra contre moi, appuyant ses jambes contre les miennes et son bassin contre le mien. Elle tourna son visage vers moi et je plantai un baiser doux contre ses lèvres parfaites. Elle sourit radieusement et je ne pus qu'en faire de même.

« Je t'aime Isabella.

- Je pense qu'il n'y a que venant de toi que j'aime entendre mon prénom entier comme ça, rit-elle allègrement. Je t'aime aussi, Edward. »

Ses caresses douces et tendres devinrent plus urgentes, déclenchant un feu en nous, poussé par le besoin indéniable de fusionner et de ne former plus qu'un. Notre respiration se fit erratique, ma langue ne voulait pas lâcher la sienne une seule seconde. Nos mains se mouvaient d'elles-mêmes. Les siennes dessinaient en-dessous de mon t-shirt, des grands cercles sur mon torse, descendant peu à peu vers mon nombril puis vers le bas, jusqu'à la résistance opposée par mon pantalon. En même temps, les miennes descendaient le long de ses côtes et pétrissaient sa peau si fragile. Je ne pus réprimer un gémissement lorsque j'attrapais à pleines mains ses seins fermes et rebondis qui me dévoilaient son excitation. La façon dont elle pointait et dont elle respirait, de façon saccadée, envoyèrent des impulsions électriques directement dans mon érection. Je ne perdis pas de temps et suçai goulûment un de ses tétons tandis que de mon autre main, je la caressais en massant de temps à autre sa poitrine.

Elle s'arqua en gémissant, plantant ses ongles courts sur mes épaules et elle ondula ses hanches, réclamant désespérément la friction que je ne lui refuserai jamais. J'embrassai le creux de ses reins en enlevant la culotte de soie qu'elle portait. Sexy, eus-je le temps de penser. Tout le long du chemin que le tissu parcourait, je léchais et aspirai doucement la moindre parcelle de peau qui se présentait. Une fois qu'elle fut nue, je le relevai et m'occupai d'ôter ma chemise. Je ne fis pas grand cas de mon pantalon ni de mon boxer et je me retrouvai aussi nu qu'elle. Elle n'attendit pas que je revienne sur elle. Elle se releva et m'embrassa tendrement, entourant de ses jambes mon corps et s'appuyant sur mes épaules pour s'installer confortablement sur moi.

Sans perdre de temps, elle descendit ensuite sa main vers mon pénis et après lui avoir administré quelques va-et-vient, le guida vers son entrée. Je pouvais sentir qu'elle était déjà prête par l'odeur sucrée de mouille qui s'en dégageait. Je la pénétrai alors d'un coup de rein et nous soufflâmes ensemble.

Je ne me lasserai jamais de lui faire l'amour. C'était une certitude. Elle se frictionna contre moi, gémissant et se laissant aller. Je la laissai aller à son rythme, savourant chaque frottement, chaque mouvement et baladai mes mains sur sa poitrine qui tressautait fièrement à chaque assaut. Ses doux cris haletants scandaient une mélodie tandis que je m'attelai à m'enfoncer en elle, toujours plus profondément, toujours plus loin. Elle commença à crier mon prénom, signe qu'elle allait jouir.

« Viens pour moi, bébé. »

Enfin, elle jouit sur moi. Son jus se déversa sur mon engin pendant que ses parois se contractaient autour de lui. Elle continua de me serrer contre elle du mieux qu'elle pouvait et cela, combiné aux mouvements qu'elle imprimait sur moi, me fit à mon tour exploser en elle. Elle ne se retira pas pour autant de ma verge et elle m'embrassa tendrement.

Nous repartîmes dans notre danse sensuelle en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire bientôt, fatigués et repus, nous rejoignîmes enfin le lit après avoir dîné dans la cuisine et savouré le plat que BJ avait amoureusement concocté pour nous. Sans compter le dessert, enfin, les desserts, car je me délectais de ma belle sans m'en lasser.

Avant de nous endormir, je déposai un dernier baiser sur son front alors qu'elle se nichait dans mes bras.

« Bon anniversaire, ma chérie.

Nous ne nous appelions par ce genre de noms que lorsque nous ne nous chamaillions pas, c'est-à-dire, pas souvent mais nous savions que malgré ça, notre amour restait immuable.

- C'est le meilleur que j'ai vécu, mon amour.

Je souris, heureux comme un pape. _Mon amour_… Je pourrais m'y habituer très vite.

- Je t'aime.

- Pas autant que je t'aime. »

Elle leva la tête, passa ses mains autour de mon visage et elle m'embrassa avant de se re-lover contre moi et de s'endormir. J'en étais sûr; un jour, je l'épouserai.

******************************************

**AN 1 **: Ce chapitre est nettement plus long que ce que j'avais prévu ( 22 pages) mais j'ai été inspirée donc une fois n'est pas coutume, j'update ESSN alternatif avant l'original. J'espère que vous aimerez autant ce chapitre!

**2** : Pour celles qui ne connaissent pas mon système de récompense, une review égale un teaser car les reviews c'est comme une bonne note à l'école, ça rend heureux surtout si l'instituteur est Robert Pattinson.


	3. Chapter 18: Célébrations

_**Di**_**sclaimer** : SM a créé les personnages et je m'arroge le droit de jouer avec eux.

**Chanson du chapitre** : I'll take you there de Sean PAUL.

*************

«Le véritable metteur en scène de notre vie est le hasard. »

Pascal MERCIER, Train de vie pour Lisbonne.

*************

**Ch18**** : ****Célébrations**

Un mois passa rapidement durant lequel je ne cessais d'aller d'émerveillement en émerveillement avec ma BJ. Nous nous promenions les fins d'après-midis, main dans la main, riant et partageant des moments de complicité. Quelquefois, nous nous arrêtions à un stand – en fait, nous étions devenus les clients habituels d'Aro, le tenant de la glacerie – et nous nous régalions avec notre sorbet.

BJ s'était liée d'amitié avec Aro un soir qu'elle avait acheté toutes ses glaces pour les offrir à ses élèves et Aro, curieux, lui en avait demandé la raison. Elle avait répondu en s'esclaffant allègrement que c'était parce qu'ils avaient bien travaillé leurs pas de danse. En réalité, BJ adorait littéralement ces petits bambins et elle était vraiment un bon mentor pour eux. J'espérais vraiment qu'elle réussisse son concours, même si je savais qu'il n'y avait aucun souci à avoir. Même Lauren qui était pourtant sévère en faisait l'éloge.

Petit à petit, Aro s'était ouvert à nous. Immigré d'Italie avec sa femme Sulpicia il y avait vingt ans, il s'était installé aux Etats-Unis pour pouvoir avoir une vie meilleure à offrir à leurs enfants. Au départ chef d'entreprise, il s'était rendu compte que son travail lui causait des problèmes de stress et de santé et que finalement, il ne s'épanouissait pas dedans. Il lui avait fallu une certaine dose de courage mais sa femme l'avait épaulé et soutenu pour qu'il finisse par complètement tout laisser tomber et repartir de zéro. Ils avaient vécu alors dans la misère mais à deux, même dans ces conditions, ils étaient heureux. Un ami d'Aro lui avait parlé de ce travail et il s'était dit: pourquoi pas? Il avait commencé le lendemain et n'avait jamais décroché. Bien sûr, comme il le disait lui-même, le travail n'était pas grassement payé mais au moins, ils vivaient décemment et c'était le principal.

BJ avait été sincèrement émue de son histoire et le lendemain, elle était revenue avec une petite peluche pour qu'il l'offre à son petit-enfant. Alec venait juste de naître, il n'avait que quelques semaines mais Aro en était fier comme un pape. Nous avions éclaté de rire en plaisantant qu'entre Aro et BJ, le petit Alex risquait d'être un enfant largement gâté.

En fait, grâce à BJ, je n'avais jamais eu autant d'amis. Partout où nous allions, il y avait toujours quelqu'un à qui faire la causette. Même au supermarché! BJ était une vraie lumière, elle apportait une chaleur bienfaisante par sa simple présence, par son simple contact et je n'étais pas le seul à être touché par la félicité qui en résultait. BJ attirait tout le monde. Elle était comme un aimant. Un charisme et un magnétisme se dégageaient d'elle. Si nous nous étions trouvés en temps de guerre, elle aurait fait un excellent leader.

Lorsque nous ne bavardions pas avec Aro, nous flânions dans le parc et, depuis notre banc habituel, nous savourions le plaisir d'être ensemble. Quelquefois, elle posait sa tête sur mes genoux et j'observais ses traits fins et délicats pendant qu'elle lisait son exemplaire défraichi des Hauts de Hurlevent. Elle adorait vraiment ce livre et je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi Cathy et Heathcliff ont été élevés au même rang que Roméo et Juliette.

Mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça pour me tenir occupé car le simple fait de pouvoir examiner à loisir le visage adorablement concentré de BJ me suffisait. J'adorais décrypter ses mimiques et c'était un bonheur lorsqu'elle souriait. Par contre, lorsqu'elle arrivait aux passages tristes, son expression se tordait dans une telle douleur que c'était véritablement un déchirement au cœur. J'exultais avec elle, je souffrais avec elle. Nous partagions tout. Même l'empathie et c'était magique car je détestais l'histoire de ce livre. C'était peu dire.

Certains jours, c'était comme si nous vivions ensemble. Il arrivait fréquemment que BJ crie depuis une des pièces de la maison pour demander où se trouvait tel ou tel objet et que je lui donne la réponse. C'était le comble lorsque vous saviez que cela se passait chez elle. Quoique, ce cas de figure se produisait chez souvent chez moi aussi et Esmé en riait avec Alice. Pour elles, c'était comme si elles avaient gagné respectivement une fille et une sœur en la personne de BJ et certains matins, Alice et elle se battaient pour la salle de bain. Pas parce que BJ mettait des heures pour se préparer mais parce que le ballon d'eau chaude avait une contenance limitée. D'ailleurs, leurs chamailleries étaient assez épiques à voir car elles se retrouvaient vite toutes les deux rouges pivoine en train d'essayer de retrouver leur souffle avant d'abdiquer au profit d'Esmé qui avait profité de leur inattention pour se faufiler dans la salle de bain.

Avoir BJ dans notre vie était devenue pour nous une source de joie dans la maison car désormais, comme l'affirmait Esmé, nous étions une famille nombreuse.

****

C'était le jour du concours de BJ pour qu'enfin, elle obtienne le titre de professeur attitré et permanent et nous nous y étions tous rendus pour la soutenir. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle stressait à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. J'étais inquiet pour elle car elle en avait perdu le sommeil et je m'étais senti impuissant face à sa détresse. J'espérais qu'après sa prestation, la pression serait retombée mais connaissant BJ, j'étais certain que ce serait pire dans l'expectative de la réponse.

Nous avions pris nos sièges, tous en première ligne de mire pour pouvoir encourager BJ et nous attendions son tour. Elle devait être en train de s'échauffer dans les coulisses et je jetais des coups d'œil fréquemment vers elles. J'avais envie de serrer BJ dans mes bras et de lui murmurer à l'oreille que tout irait bien, que quoiqu'il arrive, qu'elle réussisse ou pas, j'étais fier d'elle et l'admirais. Bientôt, je ne me retins plus et me levai prestement avant de m'excuser auprès de nos amis. Elle me manquait déjà et je ne voulais pas qu'elle se laisse ronger par le trac.

Je la rejoignis rapidement; elle était là, s'échauffant et lorsqu'elle ne s'étirait pas, elle se rongeait les ongles en marchant sur place nerveusement. Elle ne m'entendit pas arriver et lorsque je tapotai son épaule, elle sursauta et son crâne vint buter contre mon menton, me faisant par la même me planter une dent dans la lèvre inférieure.

« AIE!

Je ne voulais pas crier ainsi mais la douleur était palpable et je sentis le goût de mon propre sang se répandre dans ma bouche. Elle se retourna et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et elle porta la main vers mon visage. Elle reflétait de l'inquiétude. Une petite ride apparut entre ses deux yeux et une grimace passa fugitivement.

- Excuse-moi Ed, tu m'as surprise. Oh, je suis tellement désolée. Ca fait mal?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, chérie. C'est moins douloureux que ça en a l'air. Et puis, tu n'as pas à te faire de souci pour moi. Je suis solide!

Elle sourit pauvrement et détourna les yeux.

- Tu ne supportes toujours pas la vue du sang, hein? Attends.

Je me passai le poignet sur les lèvres pour disperser le sang.

- Regarde. Hop, c'est magique, on le voit plus!

- Ha ha ha! Mon idiot, s'attendrit-elle en m'entourant le cou avec ses bras.

- Mais tu l'aimes ton idiot, répondis-je sur le même ton.

- Plus que tout.»

Nos regards se rivèrent l'un dans l'autre et je l'embrassai. D'abord doucement, pour lui faire passer toute la tendresse et tout l'amour que je lui portai, ensuite plus passionnément. Ses mains fourragèrent dans mes cheveux comme chaque fois qu'elle avait envie de plus puis elle s'interrompit, rouge et essoufflée.

La musique venait de s'interrompre et c'était son tour d'y passer. Je l'aidai à préparer ses dernières affaires et avant qu'elle ne parte, je déposai un rapide baiser sur son front :

« Tu vas assurer mon amour. »

Elle ne répondit pas, déjà concentrée sur ce qu'elle allait faire. Au lieu de ça, elle se retourna vers moi et m'envoya un baiser par les airs, que je rattrapai et collai sur mon cœur. Emmett se moquait souvent de notre jeu mais c'était le nôtre. Rien qu'à nous. Je rejoignis nos amis et attendis. Je savais que comme d'habitude, elle allait m'éblouir.

Je ne fis même pas attention à la musique qu'elle avait choisie. J'étais trop absorbé dans la contemplation de ses mouvements fluides. Elle était vraiment gracieuse! Elle commença avec des pas de danse classique, ce qui m'impressionna grandement car pour moi, c'était un style ennuyeux. Néanmoins, elle se mouvait avec tellement d'élégance et de légèreté que mon intérêt fut piqué au vif. J'étais hypnotisé, voire en transe. Elle aurait pu continuer ainsi pendant des heures que je serais resté embarqué avec elle.

Rapidement, elle changea de registre et je rêvai. Son visage reflétait un tel plaisir… Elle avait exactement la même expression que ce soir-là, sous les étoiles. Son sourire me laissait pantois. Elle vivait définitivement pour la danse. C'était impossible qu'elle échoue à ce concours. C'était sa vocation. BJ était faite pour partager sa passion avec les autres. C'eut été un gâchis de ne pas permettre cela.

La présidente du jury posa quelques questions à BJ. Je sus qu'elle passerait. Elle avait fait forte impression durablement sur eux et ce n'était que justice, elle le méritait amplement. Elle avait énormément bossé pour cela et ses efforts devaient être récompensés. Et ce soir, elle serait récompensée comme il se devait… Elle le méritait bien!

Lorsqu'elle disparut derrière la scène, nous nous levâmes tous pour aller féliciter ma bien-aimée. Le chemin fut long avant qu'elle ne se blottisse contre moi. Ses petits bras m'enserraient autant qu'ils le pouvaient et je humai le parfum délicat qui se dégageait d'elle. Même sans eau de cologne ou quoi que ce soit, au naturel, sa senteur m'attirait irrésistiblement. Je ne m'en lassais pas.

« Tu as fait du bon travail, ma chérie, lui soufflai-je à l'oreille.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire et de m'adresser un regard étincelant. Elle était fière d'elle et avec raison. Je la fixai, me noyant dans ses prunelles chocolatées.

- Hé, faut le dire si on dérange, nous coupa Rosalie avant de me prendre BJ des bras et de l'envelopper dans les siens.

- Tu as été géniale, Bella », surenchérit Alice.

Emmett n'ajouta rien de plus. Tout avait été dit. Pour se changer les idées, nous décidâmes d'aller boire un verre au Breaking et nous nous amusâmes des heures avant de nous rendre compte que la soirée était bien avancée. Nous nous séparâmes donc et tandis qu'Emro rentrait de leur côté et qu'Alice allait retrouver nos parents, main dans la main, BJ et moi nous dirigeâmes chez elle.

****

Nous avions à peine atteint la chambre que j'enserrai la taille de ma bien-aimée et butinai sa nuque, son cou, sa poitrine de baisers mouillés. Elle tenta de se retourner pour me faire face et au prix d'un gros effort, elle y parvint enfin avec un gros Hisse! Son sourire mutin déteignit sur moi et le silence se fit. J'admirai ses courbes, ses formes tandis que malgré l'obscurité, je pouvais deviner qu'elle rougissait. Ma bouche reprit possession de son corps et elle gloussa.

« Edward, mon amour, tu sais que tu es en train de parler à mon corps comme s'il pouvait répondre, là?

- Shh… Je sais, ma puce mais je fais comprendre à chaque parcelle de ton anatomie qu'elle est mienne. A MOI! Vous êtes à moi!

- Ha ha ha! Arrête de jouer au mâle possessif et tais-toi. »

Je ne posai aucune difficulté pour lui obéir car je l'embrassai avidement. Je la précipitai sur son matelas et m'appuyai de (presque) tout mon poids sur elle. Elle gémit; je savais qu'elle adorait sentir mon corps contre le sien, surtout nos deux bassins l'un contre l'autre, comme s'ils étaient soudés. Je fis passer son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête et m'immobilisai, imprimant dans mon esprit pour toujours, la perfection de ma future-femme. Mes mains parcourent le long de ses hanches.

« Mon Dieu, Isabella, tu es magnifique, soufflai-je, la voix rauque.

Je me délectai du contact de sa peau sur mes doigts. Elle suivait mes mouvements intensément et elle frémit en inspirant longuement.

- Edward.

- J'adore te contempler… mais tu portes beaucoup trop de vêtements à mon goût.

Après ça, de mes dents, j'arrachai son soutien-gorge et ses seins se dressèrent fièrement dans mes paumes gourmandes. Je balançai les lambeaux de son vêtement à l'autre bout de la pièce et elle poussa un petit cri.

- Hé! Je l'aimais bien, ce soutif, moi!

J'étais amusé de la voir prendre cet air outré. Elle pinça ses lèvres pour se retenir de rire et j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou.

- Si tu veux, nous irons t'en racheter un, ensemble, dès demain!

Je sentais qu'elle voulait répliquer quelque chose mais je continuai de l'embrasser doucement sur tout son corps, promenant mes longs doigts au-delà des limites de son pantalon et elle commença à haleter pendant que je léchais, centimètre par centimètre, chaque parcelle de sa chair.

- Hmm? Tu disais?

Elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits mais en vain.

- Intéressant.

Evidemment. Bon, j'étais un homme donc en temps normal, j'étais mal à l'aise dans ce genre de boutique mais avec BJ, c'était différent. Après tout, j'étais le premier à en profiter alors pourquoi ne pas profiter de ces cabines d'essayage? Elle se laissa faire avec extase lorsque je pris ses mamelons entre mes lèvres, jouant avec et les mordillant tout en faisant passer délicatement mes doigts sur ses lèvres intimes. Elle s'arqua et commença à onduler ses hanches contre les miennes. Je pris un malin plaisir à faire durer le jeu en frôlant toujours sans le toucher directement son clitoris et bientôt, n'y tenant plus, elle écarta ses jambes et par deux-trois habiles mouvements, se retrouva sur moi, les yeux assombris de désir et en train de déboutonner ma chemise.

- Ca, c'est encore plus intéressant, ironisai-je.

Elle baissa son regard vers mon jean et décréta que cela devait disparaître. Ensuite, elle s'affaira à mettre ses paroles à exécution. Elle resta immobile devant mon boxer déjà trop étroit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me pavaner comme chaque fois. Elle avait le chic pour me faire me sentir sexy.

- Impressionnée?

Elle leva vers moi des yeux coquins en se léchant les babines. Elle s'activa alors et m'enleva mon sous-vêtement alors que j'en faisais de même avec son string. Je pris quelques mèches de ses cheveux et fixai tendrement son visage.

- Tu es magnifique, Isabella.

Après cela, je l'embrassai fougueusement et dirigeai mon index et mon majeur directement dans son entrée, vers son spot sensitif. Elle gémit et se cambra contre moi tandis que j'actionnai des mouvements de va-et-vient. Je ne quittai jamais ses lèvres alors que nos langues se joignaient dans une danse frénétique ininterrompue. Lorsque les vagues de plaisir la submergèrent, elle planta ses mains dans ma chevelure et elle repoussa sa tête en arrière.

- C'était … waouh, bégaya-t-elle en recouvrant ses esprits.

- Ce n'est pas encore fini.

Sans attendre une réponse de sa part, je la pris par surprise. Littéralement. Sa bouche s'étira dans un Oh muet délicieusement tentateur. Je m'enfonçai alors plus loin en elle et elle poussa un cri de plaisir en plantant ses ongles dans mon dos.

Je n'étais pas le premier à aimer ce genre de geste en temps normal mais avec elle, cela semblait si naturel que j'adorais cela et en redemandait. J'aimais que ma belle se révèle une tigresse. J'aimais savoir que c'était moi qui la rendais dans cet état.

Nous entamâmes notre slow sensuel et enivrant. Elle ne cessa pas de scander mon prénom tandis que je grognais le sien dans son oreille. Je sentis que son paroxysme venait car mon engin se retrouva serré puis comme pris dans un tremblement de terre. Elle cria une dernière fois avant de retomber et de mordiller mon oreille, comme un chaton.

- Plus fort, Edward. Oui! Plus vite! Viens pour moi mon amour! »

Un coup de plus et je la rejoignis dans les étoiles en criant son nom. Nous respirions laborieusement, luttant pour retrouver notre souffle et nous nous couvions du regard amoureusement. A cet instant, nous n'avions pas besoin de mots. Nous savions que nous nous aimions et je me sentais entier.

Plus tard, alors que nous reposions dans les bras l'un de l'autre, je me penchai sur elle et déposai quelques baisers sur son cou avant de murmurer :

« Epouse-moi.

Je n'avais pas prévu de dire ça comme ça mais je le pensais depuis tellement de temps que c'était sorti tout seul. Elle me prit la main et la porta à sa bouche avant de lever sa frimousse vers moi. Elle me fixa malgré l'obscurité et souffla.

- Avec plaisir.

C'était réel? Je n'étais pas en train de rêver?

- Je t'aime Isabella.

- Pas autant que je t'aime Edward. »

Une voile se gonfla dans mon cœur. J'avais envie de courir, de voler. J'avais envie de crier au monde mon bonheur. Tout ce que je fis à la place fut de la serrer plus étroitement contre moi avant de m'endormir, le sourire aux lèvres.

******************************************

**AN 1 **: Moralité: Bella, tu as été idiote de faire semblant de ne pas te souvenir! Diantre. Les chapitres sont plus courts mais ça veut dire qu'il y en aura plus pour la fin alternative.

**2** : Reviews=teasers car les reviews c'est comme assister à une partie d'échecs entre Edward et Alice, c'est un régal pour l'humeur.


	4. Chapter 19: Annonces multiples

**D**_**i**_**sclaimer** : SM a créé les personnages et je m'arroge le droit de jouer avec eux.

**Chanson du chapitre** : About a girl de Nirvana.

*************

**Ch19**** : ****Annonces multiples**

Je me réveillai, aux anges. Cette nuit, elle avait accepté de devenir ma femme. Ma femme! Bon Dieu, j'avais envie de sauter aux rideaux et de courir dans la rue en criant de joie. Je me tournai vers ma fiancée. Fiancée… Rien que ce mot me faisait planer. J'admirai le visage parfait et sculpté de ma belle. Je me retins de passer mes doigts sur son visage. Je ne voulais pas risquer de la réveiller et elle avait besoin de récupérer. Nous avions eu une très courte nuit…

Mon côté midinette se réveilla immédiatement et avec raison! Quel homme se plaindrait d'avoir une femme insatiable au lit? BJ était vraiment la femme parfaite.

Je me levai et m'habillai le plus silencieusement possible. Hier soir, je l'avais demandée en mariage sans l'avoir prévu et, osons le dire, à l'arrache mais je voulais réitérer ma demande en bonne et due forme, avec une bague et un dîner romantique. Comme quoi, la vendeuse de la bijouterie avait raison lorsqu'elle affirmait qu'elle me reverrait très vite!

Je trouvai une feuille de papier et gribouillai en vitesse un mot pour qu'en se levant, BJ ne s'inquiète pas de mon absence. Je me retournai une dernière fois avant de fermer la porte de la chambre. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je l'aime, pensai-je pour la énième fois.

Laurent était en train de s'affairer dans la cuisine en sifflotant et je bus une gorgée de café avant de me mettre en route. Il n'était que huit heures du matin et j'avais encore une bonne heure avant que la boutique n'ouvre.

« Bonjour, tu sembles de bien bonne humeur! Bien dormi?

- Oh oui. Vous pourrez dire à BJ que je reviens très vite? J'ai une petite course à faire!

C'était idiot de garder le secret mais je tenais à faire la surprise à BJ. J'avais déjà tout gâché en lui faisant cette proposition à l'improviste alors je pouvais bien lui acheter cette bague en cachette. De plus, elle n'accepterait jamais que j'y aille car elle détestait qu'on dépense pour elle. BJ et son indépendance!

- Bien sûr. Tâche d'être prudent en route!

- Je n'y manquerai pas! A tout à l'heure! »

Laurent était un peu comme un ange-gardien pour moi. Si je devais le décrire par un métier, je dirais barman car il était toujours à l'écoute de vos états d'âme et pansait vos blessures. Il aurait fait un bon médecin, peut-être même autant que Carlisle.

La circulation n'était pas très dense à ce moment de la journée et j'en profitais pour prendre un bain de soleil. D'habitude, j'étais le premier à me cacher de ses rayons mais aujourd'hui, sûrement grâce à ma bonne humeur, j'étais d'humeur à tout affronter.

Je franchis le pas de la porte de la boutique et la vendeuse vint m'accueillir avec un grand sourire. Bree m'avait reconnu. En même temps, ce n'était pas bien difficile car j'étais venu ici moins de deux mois auparavant.

« Bonjour, Monsieur. Je suis sûre que vous venez pour une bague!

Je lui souris radieusement. Comment ne pas l'être?

- Eh oui! J'ai sauté le pas. Je lui ai fait ma demande hier soir et elle a accepté. Maintenant, je souhaite lui offrir un symbole pour concrétiser notre engagement et puis, je pense aussi à ma mère et ma sœur qui se feront un plaisir de l'admirer avec ma fiancée.

- Vous êtes si attentionné! Si j'avais votre âge et que Riley n'était pas avec moi, je vous aurais mis le grappin dessus! Ha ha ha!

- Ha ha ha! Merci à vous mais j'ai déjà trouvé la femme de ma vie et je la garde! Par contre, je vous promets que vous recevrez une invitation à notre mariage!

- Je viendrai avec plaisir! En attendant, voyons si on peut trouver votre merveille. Hum?

- Oui mais en fait, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je veux acheter, avouai-je, penaud.

Bree me fit un sourire rassurant et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Je me fis la réflexion qu'elle serait une merveilleuse grand-mère si elle ne l'était pas encore.

- Pas de problème! Regardez tout votre soûl. Vous ne passerez pas à côté d'elle sans flasher dessus. Foi de Bree!

- Merci vraiment beaucoup. »

Je flânai au hasard dans les rangées. Les bijoux étaient tous plus beaux les uns que les autres mais aucune bague n'attirait mon attention. Mon père avait toujours dit que lorsqu'il avait trouvé la bague de ma mère, c'était comme si elle l'appelait et je voulais qu'il en soit de même pour moi. J'avais toujours pensé que ce serait un présage de bonheur mais désormais, avec ma BJ, je savais que je n'avais pas besoin de ce genre de signes. Avec elle, je serais forcément heureux. Nous le serions tous les deux.

Or blanc, or jaune…. Petits ou grands diamants… Bon sang, pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à me décider? Je commençais à perdre patience et tous les bijoux dansaient devant mon esprit embrumé.

Encore cinq minutes, m'encourageai-je et je demande conseil. Quoique… J'étais énervé et frustré. Comme BJ, je n'aimais pas dépendre des autres et puis, je voulais choisir ma bague tout seul; c'était personnel!

Tout en divaguant et en marmonnant, je passai devant une vitrine et je m'immobilisai. J'écarquillai les yeux et me les frottai. Non, je n'avais pas rêvé. Comment avais-je fait pour passer devant elle sans la remarquer avant? Ou plutôt…. Attendez! Je clapai presque des mains devant ma bouche. J'étais en transe.

Je l'avais enfin trouvée. Cela faisait une heure que j'arpentais les allées de la boutique et je l'avais enfin dénichée. La bague! Je ne pouvais plus me détacher les yeux de celle-ci, de peur qu'elle ne s'évapore.

Bree s'approcha doucement de moi et se plaça à mes côtés.

« Je vois que vous l'avez trouvée, n'est-ce pas?

La gorge nouée, j'acquiesçai du chef. Elle était parfaite, à l'image de ma tendre moitié. C'était un anneau en or blanc avec un cœur de diamant finement ciselé. **[Lien dans mon profil.] **

Le cœur symbolisait le mien parce qu'il lui appartenait pour l'éternité et l'anneau, c'était elle car sans elle, je n'étais rien. Je n'avais pas de sens. Elle me donnait un but à poursuivre. Oui, cette bague, c'était complètement et irrémédiablement nous réunis. Un amour pur, fort et inaltérable pour toujours.

- Laquelle est-ce?

Je lui désignai l'objet de ma convoitise.

- C'est un très bon choix. Je suis sûre qu'elle va l'adorer. C'est simple et en même temps, c'est sophistiqué. Tout ce que les femmes aiment.

Elle porta le bijou devant ses yeux et vérifia que la taille était bien celle que je voulais avant de l'emballer dans un superbe écrin. En s'esclaffant, elle me fit la remarque que si je voulais compléter la parure avec le pendentif et maintenant la bague, il ne manquait plus qu'à faire l'acquisition d'un bracelet et d'une paire de boucles d'oreille. Cela tombait bien car en plus, Noël allait bientôt arriver, rîmes-nous.

En même temps que je réglais mon achat, je ne pus m'empêcher d'examiner la photo qui se trouvait dans cadre derrière elle. Elle la représentait avec un homme, sûrement son mari Riley et leur enfant, une petite fille. Elle remarqua mon regard et elle me tendit la photo avec un énorme sourire attendri.

- Vous avez sûrement deviné que c'était mon mari et là, c'est notre petit trésor. Elle s'appelle Maggie; elle est notre petit rayon de soleil.

- Elle semble adorable. Quel âge a-t-elle?

- Elle a douze ans. Elle entre en sixième et elle fait déjà craquer bien des garçons à son âge. Ha ha ha!

- Je n'en doute pas, elle est jolie.

Le ticket sortit de la machine et je lui rendis son cadre tout en prenant mon sachet en main. Elle me sourit.

- Et voilà Monsieur! N'hésitez pas à revenir! Je me ferai un plaisir de vous conseiller à nouveau!

- Merci encore Bree. Bonne journée!

- Elle l'est toujours lorsque je vois des jeunes gens aussi amoureux. Ca donne de l'espoir pour le futur! »

Nous nous saluâmes une dernière fois avant de nous quitter. Bree était une femme chaleureuse et sa bonne humeur vous contaminait forcément. Elle nous faisait prendre du plaisir à dépenser une fortune dans des petites choses insignifiantes mais je n'éprouvais aucun regret car je savais que BJ serait comblée. J'étais vraiment fier de ma bague. Si j'avais été une femme, j'aurais souhaité que l'on m'offre la même.

Je repassais à la maison pour déposer mon achat avant de rejoindre ma belle. Lorsque je franchis le pas de la porte, un lutin échevelé me sauta au cou.

« Edward! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu es matinal? Où est Bella? Elle va déjeuner avec nous? Tu vas…

- Alice, respire, la coupai-je, déjà épuisé rien que de la voir aussi en forme.

Elle m'obéit (pour une fois) et attendit en trépignant que je lui réponde. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Apprendrait-elle un jour à ne pas se montrer aussi impatiente?

- Eh bien, dis-donc, j'ai plus le droit de rentrer à la maison, c'est ça? Je suis rentré parce que j'ai à vous parler à tous donc tu vas devoir attendre. Allez, vas dans le salon. Je vais chercher les parents.

Elle sautilla vers ladite pièce. Si je ne savais pas mieux, j'aurais pu croire qu'elle lévitait tellement elle se mouvait avec grâce. Je soupirais. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et trouvai ma mère, allongée sous l'évier. Apparemment, nous avions encore des problèmes de fuite d'eau mais je faisais confiance à Esmé pour le régler rapidement. Elle était une bricoleuse hors-pair.

- Maman? Où est papa?

- Il est de repos aujourd'hui alors il est en train de jardiner. Les rosiers ont besoin d'être taillés. Pourquoi?

- En fait, je voudrais vous annoncer quelque chose. C'est possible?

Elle sembla inquiète mais néanmoins, elle répondit.

- Oui. Je vais chercher Carlisle, nous te rejoignons tout de suite.

Elle me laissa seul et sortit de la pièce en se dirigeant dehors. En attendant qu'ils reviennent, je m'assis sur le canapé en tentant tant bien que mal d'ignorer les interrogations harassantes de ma sœur. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre puis je sus qu'ils étaient entrés dans le salon. Je me levai pour les accueillir et sentis une boule d'angoisse se former dans mon estomac.

- Alors, fils, de quoi veux-tu parler?

J'attendis quelques secondes avant de lâcher la bombe. Je soupirai avant de me jeter à l'eau.

- Je vais demander à BJ de m'épouser.

Officiellement parce qu'hier, ça ne comptait pas. La symbolique serait plus forte avec la bague. Leur réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Alice cria en sautant comme une petite puce sur ses pieds, Esmé porta une de ses mains devant la bouche et l'autre sur le cœur et Carlisle me sourit brillamment.

- Fils, nous sommes si contents pour toi!

J'étais touché qu'ils partagent tous mon enthousiasme. Après tout, BJ n'avait que 21 ans et moi, 26. Pour certaines personnes, cela pouvait sembler jeune mais je savais que BJ était faite pour moi.

- Oui, je suis heureuse pour vous deux. Vous le méritez bien! Ma meilleure amie et mon frère vont se marier! Je vais avoir une nièce ou un neveu et je serai la super tante qui….

- Oh là, doucement, petite sœur! Ne mets pas la charrue avant les bœufs. Déjà le mariage en premier. On avisera ensuite.

Esmé s'avança vers moi, les yeux embués. Elle se retenait fort pour ne pas pleurer. Elle était si sensible!

- Alors, ça y est, tu vas te jeter à l'eau, hein?

- Oui. Ca fait longtemps que j'attendais ce moment et maintenant, je sens qu'il le faut.

Je ne pouvais plus attendre pour partager mes jours et mes nuits avec BJ. Je voulais passer le reste de ma vie avec elle et pourquoi attendre? BJ et moi, c'était écrit dans les étoiles.

- Nous le pressentions depuis le début avec ta mère, ha ha ha. Mais fils…

- Oui?

- Continue à prendre soin d'elle, d'accord? Nous aimons Bella et tu n'as pas intérêt à la blesser.

- Ha ha ha. C'est ce que maman m'a dit quand on a commencé à se voir.

- Ha ha ha. Ca ne m'étonne pas. Et fils, félicitations!

- Merci papa.

Nous nous accolâmes tous ensemble. J'étais heureux d'avoir la bénédiction de ma famille et cela ne fit qu'accroître mon amour pour eux. Je savais qu'ils souhaitaient mon bonheur et le fait qu'ils ne jugent pas ma décision me le confirmait. Ma famille était extraordinaire.

- Alors, tu vas lui demander quand?

Gros blanc. Je voulais que tout soit absolument parfait et que BJ se rappelle de ce moment toute sa vie. J'allais devoir beaucoup travailler pour ça même si je savais qu'elle n'était pas difficile à contenter. BJ était une vraie perle!

- Je ne sais pas. Je sais que je suis prêt mais je veux le faire au moment opportun. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas encore pensé à une date.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que tu t'en sortiras très bien.

- Merci petite sœur. Des fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu peux voir dans le futur, tu sais? »

Nous discutâmes longtemps de choses et d'autres et le téléphone sonna. J'allais décrocher mais Alice me prit de vitesse.

« Allô?

- …

- Salut Bella! Oui, il est ici. Il est passé à la maison pour décrocher un truc mais on l'a monopolisé. Tu nous excuseras?

- …

- Pas de problème. Il te reviendra en un seul morceau! Ha ha ha! D'ailleurs, tu déjeunes avec nous!

- …

- Oui, c'est exactement pour ça. Alors, à tout à l'heure? »

Elle raccrocha sans me laisser dire un mot à BJ. Outré, je la fixai avec de gros yeux ronds en croisant les bras.

« Bah quoi? Tu l'as eue pour toi tout seul toute la nuit. Laisse-la moi un peu. »

Soit! Et puis, je savais que BJ voulait retrouver sa meilleure amie alors autant leur faire plaisir.

****

« T'es sûr que je ne vais pas déranger? J'ai l'impression de débarquer à l'improviste!

- Mais non. Tu sais bien qu'Esmé fait toujours trop à manger. Entre, tu vas te régaler!

Esmé accueillit BJ à bras ouverts.

- Bella! Je suis contente de te voir! Comment s'est passée ton audition? Tu n'as pas eu trop peur? De stress?

D'accord. Maintenant je comprenais de qui Alice tenait son débit!

- Ca ne s'est pas passé trop mal. Je pense que j'ai bien travaillé. Ha ha ha!

- Je suis heureuse pour toi. Allons prendre l'apéro. Alice ne va pas tarder. Elle est passée chercher quelque chose. »

Rêvais-je ou bien j'avais vu les épaules de BJ se tendre? Je flairais une piste. Elle savait sûrement quelque chose à propos d'Alice. Néanmoins, nous pénétrâmes dans le salon et nous assîmes sur le sofa. Soudain, alors que nous buvions, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand, en claquant bruyamment contre le mur et la voix haut perchée d'Alice résonna.

« Maman, papa, c'est moi! Je vous ai amené quelqu'un! »

Nous bondîmes tous et pourtant nous savions tous qu'Alice avait cette habitude de crier pour annoncer sa présence. Tiens! De qui avait-elle parlé? Ne pouvait-elle pas choisir un autre jour?

« Non, Eddie, je voulais que maman et papa rencontrent Jasper ensemble.

Avais-je parlé à voix haute? Hé mais… Jasper??? Le Jasper dont elles discutaient et faisaient des messes basses? Le Jasper-là?

- Papa, maman, je vous présente Jasper Whitlock, l'homme de ma vie.

Tout de suite les grands mots! Elle le connaissait depuis quoi, deux mois maximum? Je haussai les épaules, me retenant pour ne pas secouer la tête, dépité. Alice était vraiment une romantique irrécupérable. BJ me prit la main sous la table et me la serra. Nous échangeâmes un regard amoureux.

- Nous sommes enchantés de te connaître Jasper.

Mes parents souriaient béatement en serrant la main de Jasper. Ils avaient accueilli celui-ci aussi facilement que si Alice avait annoncé que c'était le frère de BJ. Cela devait être un signe, ils étaient doués pour décrypter la nature d'une personne. J'en conclus que Jasper rendrait ma sœur heureuse.

- Moi de même, monsieur et madame Cullen.

- Non, appelle-nous par nos prénoms, je t'en prie. Je suis Esmé et voici Carlisle.

- C'est un honneur de rencontrer les parents de ma douce. »

Jasper possédait un fort accent du Sud et sa blondeur le faisait ressembler étrangement à Rosalie. Je devais tout de même reconnaître qu'il avait le mérite d'être un gentleman courtois et plein de délicatesse. Nous passâmes à table après l'apéritif où il nous apprit, entre autres, qu'il était le cousin de Rosalie.

Je surpris un échange silencieux entre Alice et lui. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'ils se regardaient de la même façon que mes parents. Elle lui prit la main avec un sourire tendre qu'il lui rendit. C'était indéniable, ces deux-là s'aimaient au-delà du normal. J'aurais dû être jaloux de leur bonheur mais non. J'étais heureux que ma petite sœur ait trouvé chaussure à son pied; je savais que Jasper la traiterait toujours comme une princesse et qu'il ferait tout pour la rendre heureuse. D'ailleurs, l'étincelle qui brillait dans les yeux d'Alice me le confirmait. C'était exactement la même que je pouvais observer dans les prunelles de BJ et ça, même si Alice était jeune pour moi, c'était fort et on ne pouvait pas le leur retirer.

« Alors, Jasper, comment tu as rencontré notre petite fille.

- Maman, s'écria Alice.

- Ne me fais pas ce regard, Alice. Même à trente ans, tu seras toujours notre petite fille, répondit Esmé en s'esclaffant avec notre père.

- Hum, ronchonna ma sœur en croisant les bras.

Je souris brillamment. Elle qui se moquait à Noël, quand j'avais été privé de sortie… Maintenant que la situation s'appliquait à elle, elle ne riait plus! Je ne pus retenir un ricanement tandis que je me faisais fusiller du regard et que Jasper serrait la main d'Alice, narquois. Bon, ses yeux montraient clairement qu'il était amusé mais il la soutenait en même temps. Je n'oubliai pas que j'étais curieux de connaître néanmoins sa réponse à l'interrogation d'Esmé.

- Eh bien, j'ai rencontré Alice en juin dernier, lors de la fête que vous avez donnée en l'honneur de l'obtention de sa licence. J'accompagnais Rosalie et Emmett car j'étais leur chauffeur et je pensais m'ennuyer à mourir parce que je ne suis pas très fêtard. D'habitude, je préfère rester étudier à la bibliothèque mais Rose m'a exhorté à venir pour me changer les idées. J'avais rompu avec ma petite-amie de longue date quelques mois auparavant et apparemment, ce n'est pas moi qui l'affirme mais ma cousine, j'étais reclus. Donc, me voilà à cette fête où les seules personnes que je connais m'ont abandonné pour se bécoter dans un coin. Je me fraye un passage au hasard tant bien que mal parmi les autres convives et je me trouve enfin un coin tranquille, près du buffet. Comme il fait assez chaud, j'ai soif alors je voudrais me servir un verre mais il y a cette jeune fille qui m'empêche d'accéder aux boissons. Elle me tourne le dos alors je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de tapoter sur son épaule. Et là, elle se retourne en me tendant un de ses deux verres avec un énorme sourire en me faisant un reproche. " Tu es en retard, tu m'as fait attendre". C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit mot pour mot avant de rougir de son erreur et d'éclater de rire complètement prise au dépourvu. Son rire était tellement communicatif que j'en ai fait de même, complètement subjugué.

- C'était un vrai coup de foudre. A l'instant où mes yeux se sont posés sur lui, je savais que c'était lui et quand j'ai entendu le son de sa voix, j'étais déjà complètement amoureuse.

Ils se perdirent dans la contemplation admirative l'un de l'autre. Je n'osais pas perturber leur moment d'intimité et me demandai comment j'avais bien pu rater ce moment durant cette fête. En même temps, j'avais été assez… occupé avec ma BJ.

- Et donc, que s'est-il passé après, s'enquit Carlisle avec un énorme sourire.

- Il a baissé la tête d'un air honteux et m'a répondu "J'en suis navré" avec cet accent texan qui m'a fait perdre la tête. Finalement, on a passé le reste de la soirée à discuter sur tout et rien et on s'est revus très souvent avant de nous mettre en couple à mon retour d'Europe.

- Comme c'est mignon! C'est une très belle histoire, commenta ma mère.

- Qui aurait cru que je rencontrerais un ange à cette fête, rit Jasper.

Tout le monde se joignit à son rire tandis que je méditais. Ainsi, cela faisait des mois que ma petite sœur fréquentait un jeune homme sans que je ne sois au courant et j'étais certain que BJ était au courant. Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle rien dit? Pourquoi Alice avait-elle attendu si longtemps avant de nous présenter son petit-ami? Comme si elle lisait mes pensées, Alice prit alors la parole.

- Nous avons su tout de suite que nous étions destinés l'un à l'autre mais… je ne sais pas, au début, je voulais garder ça pour moi. Je ne voulais partager cela avec personne d'autre, juste garder Jasper pour moi et puis Bella nous a surpris un jour alors qu'on s'embrassait dans le jardin et je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien dire. Elle savait que de toute façon, nous finirions par partager notre bonheur avec vous. »

J'hochai la tête. C'était vrai qu'en ce sens, BJ était une véritable amie et qu'elle était loyale. C'était vraiment une femme digne de confiance.

****

Lorsque BJ obtint enfin un poste attitré, tous voulurent fêter cela en se réunissant autour d'un verre. Emro en était les instigateurs et à six autour de la petite table circulaire, nous nous retrouvâmes chez Dawn, au Breaking.

BJ et moi n'avions pas reparlé de ma demande en mariage mais je crois qu'elle savait. J'attendais le moment ultime, celui où tout serait si clair que j'en serais ébloui. Je voulais lui déclamer mon amour et le lui montrer. Je voulais tout avec elle. J'avais confiance et elle aussi. Nous savions que notre mariage était destiné à avoir lieu et nous voulions que les choses se fassent naturellement.

Je fus rapidement interrompu de mes pensées lorsque BJ s'approcha de nous. En bons gentlemen, Emmett, Jasper et moi nous levâmes pour l'accueillir. Jasper s'était rapidement intégré à notre groupe et nous nous amusions souvent à le taquiner avec Alice au sujet de leurs caractères qui, bien qu'opposés, se complétaient à merveille. C'était vraiment un spectacle à voir, une petite Alice sautillant dans tous les sens au bras d'un Jasper réservé qui la surplombait d'au moins une tête et demi. Cependant, malgré cela, tout le monde pouvait ressentir l'intensité de l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Il suffisait d'un regard, d'une caresse pour qu'ils se communiquent leurs pensées. Je me demandais si c'était la même chose pour BJ et moi mais en fait, ce n'était pas comparable car BJ me complétait. J'étais vide sans elle et elle m'avait insufflé la vie. Elle était ma vie. Elle était à moi. Nous formions un tout irréductible.

Nous trinquâmes aux fiançailles d'Emmett et Rosalie et pour fêter cela, nous nous séparâmes en deux groupes, les garçons et les filles pour performer un karaoké.

Nous fûmes les premiers à passer. Emmett, lorsqu'il avait bu, se révélait être un vrai gamin, impossible à tenir en laisse et trépignant à la Joe Dalton quand il avait une idée en tête. En l'occurrence, il mourrait d'envie de chanter ce soir pour sa Rose et avec Jasper, nous n'en menions pas large. Je crois que jamais nous n'aurions fait cela en temps normal mais nous avions tous le cœur en fête et nous voulions impressionner les femmes de nos vies.

**[AN: ****I want you back ****des Jackson Five.]**

Je tentai de me donner une contenance en essayant d'oublier que nous allions chanter devant une salle comble. Ce n'était pas chose aisée car les spots nous éclairaient et nous étions éblouis. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chaud là-dessous!

Je cherchai le regard de ma douce et me lockai sur elle. Je ne voulais chanter que pour elle et rien que pour elle. C'était elle l'objet de mon amour et je voulais lui faire comprendre que cela ne changerait jamais et que jamais personne ne la détrônerait de mon cœur.

_Trying to live without your love  
Is one long sleepless night  
Let me show you girl  
That I know wrong from right  
Every street you walk on  
I lay tear stains on the ground  
Following the girl  
I didn't even want you around_

Je ne savais pas si c'était l'effet de la chaleur ou des lumières mais je crus qu'elle rougissait. Je plissai les yeux, voulant absolument avoir une confirmation ou une infirmation. Non, c'était bien ça, elle rougissait! Elle détourna le regard une fraction de seconde puis lorsqu'elle revint sur moi, elle me sembla déterminée. Une flamme sauvage brillait dans ses prunelles et son visage arborait une expression décidée. Je ris intérieurement, je savais que ce soir, nous allions nous sauter dessus et j'en bavais d'avance.

Vint le tour des filles. Alice se précipita dans les bras de son Jazz en quête de réconfort et de courage tandis que Rosalie caressait tendrement les cheveux d'Emmett en l'embrassant. BJ suivit son exemple et elle me dévora avidement en quête de ma langue que je ne lui refusai évidemment pas. Elle gémit doucement contre moi et se colla à mon torse. D'elles-mêmes, mes mains se posèrent sur ses fesses. Qu'est-ce qu'elles étaient généreuses! Je ne me lassais pas de les toucher et prendre en main!

Alice se racla la gorge pour nous faire comprendre que nous étions en public et qu'elles allaient devoir y aller. Je me penchai vers ma tendre et repoussai vers son oreille une de ses mèches en prenant garde à appuyer le contact, ce qui la fit frémir. Je savais que je la rendais folle et c'était le but!

« Courage mon amour, je suis certain que tu arriveras à masquer l'horrible voix de ma sœur.

Nous ricanâmes gentiment lorsque ma sœur se tourna vers nous pour se rebiffer.

- Hey! Je t'ai entendu, frère indigne!

- Ne l'écoute pas ma douce. Je suis là, moi. Je suis sûr que tu chantes mieux que ce qu'ils disent!

Le pauvre, s'il savait ce qui l'attendait!

- Merci Jazz. Tu sais que je t'aime, toi?

- Pas autant que je t'aime, mon ange. »

Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement tandis que je constatai que je n'étais pas le seul à être surpris. Apparemment, BJ non plus, ne savait pas qu'ils en étaient à ce stade-là. Mais après tout, lorsque vous les aviez vus ensemble, ce n'était pas si étonnant. Alice était très prompte à affirmer ses sentiments et le fait qu'elle le fasse avec Jasper le démontrait.

J'examinai BJ à la dérobée. Elle souriait attendrie. Il n'y avait pas plus ingénue et généreuse que BJ. Contrairement aux filles que j'avais pu observer par le passé, BJ n'était pas du genre à être jalouse des autres. Non. Elle, elle se réjouissait complètement pour eux et sans aucune arrière-pensée. _J'ai énormément de chance d'être aimé et d'aimer un tel trésor_, pensai-je. Elle était vraiment la femme parfaite.

Rosalie appela les filles et ensemble, elles montèrent sur la scène. D'un côté, j'avais envie de m'enfoncer des boules quiès dans les oreilles à cause d'Alice mais de l'autre, j'espérais que le résultat avec la voix envoûtante de BJ en vaille la peine. Quoique, je ne savais pas ce que donnait la voix de Rosalie.

Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par la voix claire de Rosalie qui résonnait dans le micro.

« Salut à tous et toutes! Après mon cher fiancé, vous allez devoir supporter ma voix mais je vous rassure, notre Bell's, ici présente, devrait rehausser notre niveau.

Evidemment, les projecteurs éclairèrent BJ qui rougissait furieusement en se balançant d'un pied à l'autre. J'eus envie de courir vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras, de couvrir son visage de baisers et de la kidnapper pour l'enfermer dans ma chambre. Mais je devais patienter; je savais que je serais récompensé tôt ou tard. Je m'en délectais d'avance.

- Musique maestro! »

Alice était une petite boule de poils surexcitée mais son humeur nous contaminait tous à chaque fois. Elle était galvanisante et c'était un plaisir de se trouver en sa compagnie même si c'était usant. Je me demandais comment faisait Jasper et l'admirais même pour cela.

**[AN: ****You are my life**** de Michael JACKSON. Lien dans mon profil.]**

Je commandai une bière en attendant d'entendre la voix cristalline de BJ et manquai de m'étouffer lorsque je la vis, avec Rosalie et Alice, exécuter des pas de danse, vous savez, celles que les oldies chanteuses faisaient, comme les Supremes… C'était délicieusement atemporel et en même temps, captivant. On n'avait même pas envie de se moquer parce que ce n'était pas ridicule. Au contraire, notre vue restait gluée sur elles. Vous auriez pu jurer que c'était des sœurs.

_You gave me strength  
When I wasn't strong  
You gave me hope when all hope is lost  
You opened my eyes when I couldn't see  
Love was always here waiting for me_

Ces paroles étaient on-ne-peut-plus justes et le seraient toujours. Implicitement, je lui avais promis que je serais toujours là pour elle, dans les moments les plus durs comme les plus heureux, la soutenant et l'épaulant pour que jamais, elle n'abandonne la moindre parcelle d'espoir. J'étais sa bouée, elle était la mienne. Je passerais le reste de ma vie à lui faire connaître ce qu'elle m'avait apporté en entrant dans ma vie car elle était la mienne.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Combien de fois allait-elle m'éblouir avant que je ne m'habitue enfin à son regard? Etais-je condamné à craquer à chaque fois devant son sourire ravageur??? Je me promis de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce lorsque l'occasion m'en serait présentée.

Mon front se plissa néanmoins lorsque la voix d'Alice se démarqua des autres mais elle y mettait tant d'entrain et de joie que nous ne pouvions pas lui en tenir rigueur. Jasper avait l'air d'assister à un miracle et on aurait pu croire que pour lui, Alice tombait droit du ciel. C'était touchant d'assister à leur interaction.

Lorsque les filles revinrent à notre table, nous nous levâmes tous et ce fut comme s'il pleuvait des femmes car elles se jetèrent dans nos bras, à bout de souffle et rouges de plaisir. Instantanément, mon soldat se mit au garde-à-vous, appâté par la vue du visage de ma belle.

Nous reprîmes nos sièges et la soirée se passa paisiblement. Nous rîmes, nous nous racontâmes des histoires et là, je sus que je n'allais plus tarder à lui faire ma demande officielle. Parce que c'était elle.

******************************************

**FIN  
**


	5. FIN: Note d'auteur

**NOTE D'AUTEUR**

**Comme vous l'avez deviné, c'est la fin des chapitres alternatifs. L'histoire reprend normalement au chapitre 23 que vous trouverez dans la version originale.**

**Merci à toutes celles qui ont lu ces modestes chapitres et qui m'ont soutenue par leurs reviews et alertes.**

**Je fusionnerai ces chapitres en tant que bonus à la fin de la fiction et j'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à me lire que moi, j'en ai eu à écrire.**

**A bientôt sur une autre fiction!**

**Kaori**


End file.
